Do wounds ever heal?
by Sims4000
Summary: Ash Ketchum is a regular 16 year old teenager. He does things kids his age do all the time, like do small work for money. One day while working, Ash makes a discovery that will not only change his life, but everyone's lives around him! AU High School story! Very Mature story, if you're easily offended then please don't read! Ash x May! Hints at other shipping's later!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a regular Friday night in Pallet town. At one particular house on Petalburg street, the Maple family was getting ready for bed. It was the end of November, a day after Thanksgiving as a matter of fact. The Maple family had just finished eating Thanksgiving leftovers for dinner and were currently getting ready for bed. The family was made up of two parents and two children. The parents names were Norman and Caroline Maple. They had two young children name May and Max. May was 4 years old and Max was only a year old.

It was Thanksgiving break right now, so preschooler May didn't need to go to sleep as early as she usually did. It didn't matter either way because from all the turkey she had eaten, she was very tired from dinner. She told her parent and her little brother goodnight and she headed to bed. Little did she or her family know, someone very evil was plotting something that would change all of there lives forever.

**Ketchum Household **

Delia Ketchum was cleaning up the kitchen in her small house. Her and her son Ash had just finished eating a leftover dinner from Thanksgiving. It had been just the two of them over the holidays, since Delia's husband, Red Ketchum, had left her and Ash over a month ago. Not much after her 31st birthday. He had told her that he just didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone anymore.

Delia had cried the first week or two, as everyone would do if there loved one just up and left, but the hardest part was explaining to her 4 year old son why his father wouldn't be coming home anymore. He had been confused asking why daddy hadn't come home yet. It broke her down to the point of tears to tell him that daddy wouldn't be living with them anymore. She had decided to wait until he was older to explain to him in full detail of what had happened. She wanted to wait until he understood a bit more.

Her son Ash was 4 years old and on holiday from Kanto preschool. He was a little young for his grade but he was very smart, a trait her inherited from his mother. Why Delia was doing the dishes, she began to think to herself.

"I wonder how Ash will react to knowing about his father in the future, I hope he understands completely." As Delia was thinking about the future, a 4 year old Ash Ketchum was talking to himself in bed.

"I wonder when daddy will come home," Ash mumbled. He was clearly confused about everything that was going on, but he was only 4 years old. "I miss daddy a lot, I hope he comes home for my birthday at least, I wanna share my presents with him!" When that statement left his mouth, little Ash closed his eyes and drifted asleep wanting his daddy.

**Several hours later at the Maple household**

It was late at night at the Maple household, 1:30am to be exact. Everyone was peacefully sleeping in bed, all happy and calm. Unbeknownst to them, all of there lives were about to change forever. Little did they know, just outside of May's window, a very evil man was plotting something unspeakable. He was an erie man with a shady past with petty crimes such as battery and thievery, but tonight was different. He was about to take an unsuspecting girl and make her his "toy". He was a very sick man, not physically but mentally.

As he approached the bedroom window, he notice a few small securities on the window. Thankfully for him he knew how to disarm small locks and alarms, so he did so and slowly began to open the window. As he looked into the bedroom, he immediately noticed his target. A little girl still in deep slumber on her bed. He grinned evilly. He stepped into her room quietly and made his way over to the little girls bed. On the way he had to watch his step for there were so many toy's on the floor. One wrong step meant too much noise and waking someone up.

Soon enough he reached her bed. He quickly thought about what move to do next. He quickly decided to grad the girl by the mouth to prevent her from screaming. As he grabbed her by the mouth, a small "eeeeekkkk" was heard but muffled by his hands. As the little girl looked around and tried to escape, tears had started to escape from her eyes. She was scared.

"Do not make a single peep or I will hurt you bad kid!" The man whispered harshly. The little girl began to whimper faintly, which was a big mistake. The next thing she knew, her hair was being yanked with enough force to make new tears appear. She stopped making noise as she just wanted the pain to stop. As the man was climbing out of the window with his prize, the window suddenly slammed down on his hand and breaking it instantly, leavung a nice sized gash to. The next thing he knew he was running through the forest with a little girl, who had passed out about 5 minutes ago due to fear. He took a moment to stop and listen carefully. It was finally silent, just what he wanted to hear.

"I guess I finally lost the cops," the man mumbled. He looked down at the unconscious girl and smiled evilly. "Looks like you're mine now sweetheart, I can't wait to see what fun I can have with you."As the man kept walking, he thought of all the things he intended to do with the girl over the years... That is if she even lasts that long...

The next day the kidnapping was all over the news. Apparently someone had broken into the Maple household and abducted the families 4 year old daughter, May Maple. In the interview with the parents about what had happened, Mrs. Maple broke down on her knee's crying, while Mr. Maple tried to conceal his tears but failed as well. They both pleaded for the man to bring there baby girl home. The news reporter told the camera information to know when looking for the girl.

"Please everyone keep a sharp eye out for little girl May Maple," the news reporter said. "she has brown hair, is around 44inches tall, and has ocean blue eyes. Any news to report on little May should be notified to the police immediately."

For the next 6 months, Pallet town was searched from top to bottom looking for May. Several people that had suspicion towards them had there houses searched only to turn up nothing. People held events to raise awareness of May's disappearance, to even her parents getting May's face on the back of milk cartons. In the middle of June the following year, May's father Norman received a phone call from the police station.

"Hell Mr. Maple. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you," the officer said.

At the tone and the voice of the officer, Norman got scared at what he was about to hear.

"We have officially called off the investigation. We've spent almost 7 months searching for your daughter and we haven't found any evidence. We are deeply sorry for your loss..."

After hearing these words, Norman stopped listening and hung up the phone. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes at this point. He had basically lost his little girl. Just at that moment, Caroline Maple walked into the room to see where the crying was coming from. She saw her husband and asked whats wrong. In between sobs he replied.

"They've called off the search...our little girl is gone..."

As the words left Normans mouth, his wife had started to sob in his chest. They both just held each until no more tears where left.

They had just lost there baby girl forever...Or had they?

Authors Note: Hello everybody and welcome to the prologue of my new story "Do Wounds Ever Heal"! This is my second story and my first ever Pokemon one! For those of you reading my other story "The Exit Project", be prepared for something really different. I am changing my writing style for this story, so tell me if you like it! Also note that this will be a rather mature story so it will be rated "M" obviously. It will contain some scenes of rape, some very vulgar language, and some lemons a little bit later! I know this isn't the kinda stories I write but I got this idea in my head and I really wanted to write it! So be warned for future chapters! Nevertheless if you enjoyed the chapter then leave a review saying what you liked/disliked, criticism really is helpful and I love them! Thank you so much for reading! Lol longest Authors note I've ever written!

I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form, just the story line for this story!


	2. Chapter 1

A Clean House?

_12 Years Later_

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep**_

Ash Ketchum turned his head to the side to see what was interrupting his sleep so early. He looked up at his clock and moaned irritably. "Why the hell do I have to get up so early on a damn Saturday?" Ash slowly tried to drift back to sleep to enjoy his morning drowsiness, but his mother obviously had other plans.

"Ash Ketchum, get out of bed sweetie! You have a lot of work to do today!" Delia yelled to her son. This only made Ash groan even more as he knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep again. He slowly made his way out of bed and towards his bathroom. He proceeded to take a well needed shower that made him never want to leave. After what seemed like hours, only 30 minutes had passed.

After another 10 minutes of deciding how he was going to do his work today and what he was going to do it in, he decided his Kanto high school football hoodie and some sweatpants would do. He also wore his signature Pokemon collectible hat, which he never left the house without on. It was his pride and joy. He finally decided to make his way downstairs and was greeted by his mother and breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie!" Delia exclaimed. "How did you sleep? I hope you're ready for a good breakfast!" Ash smiled and sat down and began to eat with his mother. They just had small conversation like what Delia had planned to do that day, and what sort've work Ash had lined up for the afternoon. Delia talked about how she would be going shopping later as Thanksgiving was next week and she wanted to be prepared. Ash went on about how he had several lawns to mow and a house to clean. As they finished breakfast, they both decided to begin there daily routines.

As Ash headed out the door, he decided that the easiest way to finish his work would be to finish the lawns and then go clean the house that was on his list. He looked on his phone to find the time. He wasn't surprised to see it was 10:30, which was good because before it got way to hot. It might be November, but it still got quite hot in the middle of the afternoon. Ash walked down the street towards his first lawn, the Maple household.

_Maple Household (Same Time)_

In the Maple household, everyone was asleep except Norman Maple. He was always up earlier than everyone else, but he would have to wake them up soon because someone was suppose to be there to mow the lawn soon. He was sitting back, reminiscing about this time of the year. This was the time of the year were they lost there daughter, May. No one cried anymore, just for the fact that they ran out of tears a long time ago. He then decided it was time to wake everyone up.

"Caroline, Max!" Norman yelled rather loud. "It's time to get up! It's almost 10:45!" Five minutes later his wife arrived out of bed and his son Max was out a few minutes later. They all gathered to discuss what plans they had today. Max was going to a friends house while Caroline was going to shop for Thanksgiving dinner next week. At the mention of Thanksgiving, everyone looked down at there feet. Max excused himself, leaving Norman and Caroline alone. Caroline tried to console her saddened husband.

"Norman sweetie," Caroline said softly. "I know you're sad about what happened, but we can't live in the past. What would our little girl want?" Norman thought about his answer.

"Our little girl would want us to be happy and move on." Norman replied softly. "She would probably be sad seeing us like this." With that, Caroline let go of her husband and went to get ready to go to the store. She asked Norman if she wanted to go with her, but he declined saying he wanted to be here to pay the lawn boy later. She agreed and bid farewell.

"Bye Norman, I love you!" Caroline yelled.

"Bye honey, have a good time!" Norman yelled back.

Norman went back into the kitchen to tidy up as he thought about what he was going to do today. He realized he had a relatively free day today. After about 15 minutes of small cleaning and silence, his mind drifted over to the boy who was coming to mow his lawn. He knew the boys name was Ash, but he never caught his last name. He hired the boy to mow his lawn he noticed that he was starting to get old and it just made things easier on him. He had talked to the boy once while mowing his own lawn, and the topic just came up. He had agreed to pay him $25 to mow his lawn.

Ten more minuted passed when Norman heard a knock on the door. He was correct when he assumed it was Ash to do his lawn. He was greeted by a boy with a big smile and who looked prepared to work.

_Ash Ketchum's P.O.V_

Ash had just arrived at the Maples house and thought about how he was going to approach Mr. Maple. He decided on a big smile and looked like he was there to work. He knocked on the door and awaited an answer.

Nearly 30 seconds passed until the door opened. Ash was grateful, he was about to knock again. He greeted Mr. Maple with a smile and enthusiasm.

"Hello Mr. Maple! I'm here to work!" Ash Exclaimed!

Mr. Maple looked at the apparent eager boy and smiled.

"Well I'm happy you came Ash, follow me. We'll get the mower started up and get you to work!"

Mr. Maple motioned for Ash to follow him. As they made there way through their house to the back door, Ash took notice of how nicely kept up the house actually was. Mr. Maple sure kept his house clean, but he probably had a wife and kids to help. That was something else Ash had noticed, if he had a wife and kids, they sure were quiet. It didn't click in his head that maybe they weren't home until he thought about it.

The next thing he knew, he was mowing the back yard. Mr. Maple had showed him how to start the mower up and told him there was some more gasoline in the shed should the mower need it. The lawn itself wasn't huge, actually it was quite small compared to some other lawns he'd mowed before in the past. As he continued to push the mower along the grass, he was thinking about life. Since he had left his ear buds at home, there was nothing else to do but think.

Ash thought about how he was a junior in high school, and yet was younger than most at 16 years old. He was younger than most of the people in his class and because of it, he only had a small group of friends. He thought about what his friends were doing right now. His best friend Richie was probably sitting at home bored out of his mind, having a laziness problem like he does really kills him. His good friend Gary Oak was probably at the gym working out. He wasn't a gym freak like some people think he is, he just liked to stay in shape. Next was his friends Misty and Dawn. They were literally the best of friends. They were so close that everybody that didn't know them well would've thought they were sisters. Mist was Gary's girlfriend and Dawn has a small crush on Richie. Last was there senior friend Brock. He had helped them all when they were freshmen and remained friends with them till this day. He was like an older brother to them!

As the time flew by, Ash finished mowing Mr. Maple's lawn. He put everything away and went to ask Mr. Maple if he needed him to do anything else before he left. Mr. Maple smiled as he paid the boy. "Thanks for the work Mr. Maple!" Ash Exclaimed. Mr. Maple smiled as he looked at the boy.

"You're welcome Ash, just call me Norman from now on. I'll get in touch when I need something else done!" Ash smiled and shook Norman's hand and was off to his other jobs.

As the after noon passed by, Ash completed his two other lawns that he had to mow and was on his way to the house he was getting paid to clean. The two houses he mowed after the Maple house were about the same size, so he finished them in a decent manner of time. He now had $65 in his pocket and his day wasn't even over yet!

_Normans P.O.V_

The afternoon had passed quite smoothly after Ash had left. His wife wasn't home from the store yet and his son was suppose to be home in about an hour or so. He decided to take some time off for a bit and watch some TV. He turned on Sportscenter and started to watch some football highlights. Pallet Towns team, The Pallet Panthers, had a somewhat disappointing season but somehow made it into the playoffs. They were knocked out in the second round by the Unova Seahawks. Norman was very dissapointed in this, but was very happy nevertheless that his team made the playoffs in general.

After about an hour or so of watching TV, Norman had dozed off on the couch. He was woken up by the sound of his wife.

"Norman? Norman wake up honey, it's almost 3:00pm, help me get the groceries put away." Caroline nagged. Norman mumbled something unintelligible, earning a stern look from his wife. He got up and helped her put away the groceries quietly as they enjoyed the nice, calming silence. After about 15 minutes of enjoying the silence, they both went to do there respective jobs. Caroline started to prepare for dinner while Norman took his place back on the couch. They both ended up just waiting. They didn't know what they were waiting for, just waiting.

_Ash's P.O.V_

After about an hour of walking, Ash came up to the house that he was supposed to be cleaning. It was a medium sized house which seemed to be two stories tall. The grass was already mowed so he understood why he wasn't asked to mow. When he got to the door, he saw a note taped to it.

"_**Hello young man. I'm sorry I can't be there to greet you when I arrive. I have some business to take care of couldn't stay home. I left a key and the money to pay you on the back of this letter. All I want you to do is to clean the living room, the kitchen, and my personal bathroom. You will be able to tell these apart with ease when you see them. Thank you boy, please don't snoop around or don't touch anything that isn't yours."**_

_**-Mr. Ramone**_

Ash read the note over several times to just get a good grab of what to do. He opened the door and stepped in the house and took it in. He didn't know why, but he had a uneasy and erie feeling to it. He didn't really like it, not one bit. The fact was money is money, so he would do his job. He looked around the foyer to happily find several trash bags and a mop and broom. Ash started what would be a long and hard job.

After about 30 minutes of cleaning up in the living room, Ash took a second to go back over the first part of his job. He had managed to pick up all of the garbage on the floor, and even swept the floor clean. He decided that the room didn't need to be mopped, but he wasn't sure about the others yet. He made his way around the house looking for Mr. Ramones personal bathroom. He finally found his room and that led to his bathroom. The bedroom itself was quite regular, it had a bed, a dresser, and a night stand, and a rather large walk in closet that was empty except a couple of rugs. The room felt very uncomfortable to Ash, but he decided to the cleaning over with.

After another 10 minutes of small scrubbing and cleaning the sink and shower, Ash decided to take a small break. Since no one was home, Ash decided to just sit on the bed and scroll through his phone for a bit.

After he sat down, his attention was pulled back over to the giant walk in closet. For some strange reason he felt he was being pulled toward the closet. He knew it wasn't any of his business, but he was truly curious about what was in the closet. He decided to settle his curiosity about the closet and open it up. It was rather spacey inside. The several rugs that he saw earlier were still there. He settled his curiosity until he thought he had heard something. He looked around to see no one and then something grabbed his attention. The rugs on the floor were uneven. On any other day he wouldn't have noticed it, but today he could tell for some reason. He pulled up the rugs and was shocked from what he saw next...What looked like to be a trap door!

Ash thought about what he had just found. He looked like he had found a random hidden room. Obviously it could've been a panic room, but he just had a different feeling about it. He curiosity once again got to the best of him. He climbed down the small wooden ladder to only find a small wooden door. He opened the door to see something he wasn't expecting in the slightest...A girl.

Ash was looking at a girl who seemed to be about his age. She was asleep it appeared to be, but she also had he hands and feet tied up with rope. Ash was about to approach the girl when she woke up! She looked at him with fear in her eyes and started to tear up, leading to a soft sob. Ash was taken back by this.

"Excuse me,: Ash questioned. "why are you down here and crying?"

The brown haired girl looked at Ash and started to speak in between sobs.

"Please don't hurt me, please..."

Ash looked at the little girl in confusion. Why would he want to hurt her? "Why would I want to hurt you? You look like you could use some help honestly!"

The girl looked at Ash and suddenly was happy! He wasn't here to hurt her. That left her with the question of why he was here? Her thinking was interrupted by Ash's voice again. "So do you want some help?" Ash asked. The brunette nodded slowly. He motioned his way towards her, causing her to pull back slightly, only until she looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't going to hut her. As he untied her, she noticed his hands were kinda rough, but also smooth at the same time. He was so calm and careful.

As Ash was untying her ropes, he had already came to the conclusion that the girl was in danger here, He was going to do everything he can to help this girl. He untied her completely and looked at her. She was in very ragged clothing that was nowhere near the right size. She was dirty and didn't smell great, but he was happy helping her either way. He did notice that she had beautiful ocean blue eyes. He started to blush when he caught himself looking, but decided he had different priorities. He managed to carry her up the ladder because she looked as if she would faint if she walked very much. They got out of the house and went to the front lawn. Ash laid the girl down on the lawn and proceeded to call the police saying he found a girl tied up and what looked like to be scared for her life.

After a minute of silence, Ash was curious. "So what's your name?" Ash questioned The girl looked at him and thought for about 30 seconds before answering. "My name is May, thank you for saving me." She started to tear up, so he decided to sit next to her and console her. He sat down next to her on the grass and patted her on the back. She responded by grabbing him and sobbing quietly into his shoulder while mumbling "Thank you."

What seemed to be an hour was actually only 10 minutes. When the cops arrived at the house, they questioned Ash and took as much info from May as they could.

"Do you know your full name?" The cop questioned. May looked at the cop and thought for a second. "Yes, my full name is Map Maple." She replied. The cop raised an eyebrow at this. "May Maple huh? Alright sweetie, lets get down to the station, I think some people should hear about his."

As the cop tired to lead May to the patrol car, she wouldn't move. She was scared. She look over at the boy, obviosly trusting only him. So it was natural that she wanted him to be with her. "I'm only going if Ash comes with me." She whimpered. The cop looked at the girl and understood were here stand was, she felt safe with the boy.

"Young man, will you please come with us to the station?" The officer asked. Ash looked in confusion and was about to say no until he looked into May's eyes. They were pleading with him, saying "Please don't leave me..." He looked at the officer and agreed, causing a slight smile to appear on May's face. It was the first smile he'd seen her do, and he was happy he cause it.

As they got into the backseat of the car, the officers radioed there headquarters saying they had two people with them. What surprised Ash was the fact that May hadn't let go of his arm since they entered the car. He was happy that she felt safe and trusted him. He hoped he could help her through whatever was going on. He decided that the car ride was rather peaceful, and he was just content right now.

**Authors Note: Welcome to the first official chapter of "Do Wounds Ever Heal?"! I quite liked this chapter as it gets the ball rolling for the story. I feel as a lot of stories are just a little to blunt with putting Ash and May together in a relationship, so I am going to move at what I think is the right pace. It won't take to long though. I have a small outline in my head when I want relationships to start, which should be within the next 2 chapters. I also don't have a set amount of chapters for this story but I have a set outline for what is going to happen. If you liked this chapter then please leave a follow/favorite and a review! I really do love reading reviews! They really mean a lot! Thanks for reading!**

**I own nothing related to Pokemon in this story except for the plot!**

**Next time on "Do Wounds Ever Heal?", Ash finds out a couple things he didn't no about May. May's parents also receive a phone call that they've been waiting 12 years for now. How will they react? Wait to find out!**

**The Phone call of a lifetime.**


	3. Chapter 2

The Phone Call of A Lifetime.

Curiosity, that's whats happening in Ash Ketchum's mind. It was completely justified as well. He had just found a teenage girl in a mystery room of a house tied up and crying. There were a lot of things going through his head right now, like what was the girls full name, and why was she in there in the first place? Ash knew everything was in a frail position right now, so all he could do was think.

After a little bit of time, Ash had noticed that May had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He looked at the girl and blushed at her sleeping face. She really was pretty, even in this condition. He truly hoped nothing too bad had happened to this girl, but he felt he was wrong. As the patrol car made it to the station, Ash decided not to wake the girl up, choosing that she deserved a good rest after seeing some of what she's gone through. The cop motioned Ash to bring May into the station. They were motioned by a secretary to a room with a small cot and 2 recliners. The cop motioned Ash to lay May down on the cot. Ash did and was waved over to the cop.

"So Ash, were exactly did you find this girl?" The cop questioned. Ash looked at the cop with confusion, but decided not to annoy the cop.

"Well," Ash started wearily, "I try and do some work on the weekends, so I had a couple lawns to mow and a house to clean. I got to Mr. Ramones house and started to clean. I had a weird feeling when I was near his walk in closet, and my curiosity got the best of me and I looked around until I found a little hidden room."

The cop looked at the boy and continued to question him, seeing as he only had a few more questions for the young man. The cop had already put two and two together, he just had to inform everybody about the situation.

"Young man, can you tell me who's lawn you mowed?" The officer asked. Ash thought about it. "Yeah, well first I mowed the Maple household..." Ash had started to speak when he was interrupted by the cop. "Did you say the Maple household!?" The cop looked at Ash with bewilderment, this young man sure was a very lucky boy.

The cop told Ash to wait one second while he got something for the boy. The cop returned with a manila folder. Hr gave the folder to the Ash while Ash gave the officer his phone number so he could inform his mother of what was going on. He also had another set of parents that might want to hear about this as well.

_**Normans P.O.V**_

Norman and Caroline were sitting quietly on there sofa just watching TV and relaxing. There son Max had gotten home a little while ago and had gone to take a nap in his room. So far there quiet afternoon was nice and peaceful, until it was interrupted by the phone ringing. Norman got up to answer it because his wife had gotten comfortable. He picked up the phone to see it was the local police department.

"Hello, Maple household. How may I help you?" Norman answered swiftly. It was the same cop that had handled situations earlier. "Yes Mr. Maple, I urge urge you and Mrs. Maple to come down to the police station immediately." The cop finished with a sense of urgency and anxiousness. To say Norman was confused was an understatement, he had already figured out that it probably had something to do with his daughter, but what actually?

"Why do you need me and my wife?" Norman questioned. "Whats wrong?"

There was a silence before the cop spoke again. "Well sir," the cop began. "I believe we might've found your daughter May..." That was the only thing Norman heard before he dropped the phone and ran into the living room to get his wife.

"Caroline!" Norman yelled. "Get ready to go to the police station! Hurry up!" Caroline was startled by her husbands outburst to say the least! "Norman sweetie," Caroline questioned in a rather concerned tone. "Why do we need to get to the police station so badly?" Norman looked at his wife and suddenly smiled wider than he had in 12 years.

"Caroline, they said they think they found May!" Norman exclaimed! With hearing this, Caroline began to move as fast as Norman had just minutes before, getting her purse and her keys before Norman could even get his shoes on. The next thing the couple knew, they were speeding down the road towards the police station thinking the same thing.

"Please be safe...May."

_**The Ketchum Household.**_

Delia had just gotten home from the store and had put away the last of the groceries before the phone began to ring. She got up from the chair she had been sitting in to see who was calling. She picked up the phone and was slightly surprised to see it was the Police Department.

"Hello," Delia answered. There was a pause for a brief period before she got an answer. "Hello Ms. Ketchum, this is Officer Allen of the P.D., we have your son Ash down here at the station." The officer spoke in a monotone voice, Delia was surprised by this, confused by why her son was at the police department.

"Why is my son at the police department," Delia quickly questioned. "Is he in trouble?" She heard a chuckle on the other end of the line, and was about to ask what was so funny but was interuppted before she could talk.

"Actually ma'am," The officer started cheerily. "It's actually quite the opposite, He's done something amazing. I'd like you to come down to the station so we could explain everything, it's be much easier than explaining on the phone."

Delia told the cop that she would be down there as soon as she could. As she was getting her stuff ready, she realized that she had a lot of things to tell Ash soon. He was getting that age where he deserved to know more about his father and such.

"I hope he understands..."

_**The Police Station**_

Ash Ketchum was sitting in a room with a sleeping girl on a cot, while he is resting on a recliner. He had been given a small manila folder to read, and boy was he surprised and shocked to say the least.. His eyes fixed back onto the sleeping girl. Had she she been through so much? He truly felt sorry for her. It clicked in his mind that he saved her, and he smiled because so. He was so happy that he could help in any way, besides, she was really cute! What had shocked Ash the most was that she was the daughter of Norman Maple! He had a lot of questions to ask, but he decided that they'd be better for a later day.

After about five minutes of peace and silence, the doors suddenly burst open, revealing Norman Maple and another woman came quickly behind him. Ash presumed that this was Normans wife Caroline. Ash quickly and frantically signaled the couple to slow down and be quiet, and quickly motioned them out of the room. When they were out of the room, Ash told them he'd explain everything.

"Alright," Ash started slowly. "I'll tell you what happened today, so listen up. I had finished doing the lawns that I had planned to do for today, and I was on my way to my last job of cleaning the house. Mr. Ramones house to be exact. I was snooping around his main bedroom when I sorta stumbled across a hidden room and eventually your daughter..." That was all the young boy was able to say before he was enveloped in a hug. To his surprise, it was Caroline Maple sobbing into his shoulder. She was murmuring "Thank you." over and over in between sobs. He took Mrs. Maple's embrace at Mr. Maple to see him look at the floor with tears in his eyes.

"Ash, I may not know you very well, but I can never repay you.. Thank you so much." He said also in between sobs. He and his wife composed themselves enough to ask to see there daughter. Ash agreed, but only if he woke her up. Norman and Caroline agreed, just wanting there baby girl again.

As they walked into the room, Caroline started to sob quietly out of joy in seeing her daughter alive after 12 years amiss. Norman shed a few tears of happiness for the same reason, overjoy of seeing there daughter.

Ash made his way beside her and shook her ever so lightly to wake her up. Her eyes opened slowly as she mumbled "Ash?" from tiredness. She was then tackled by her parents back onto the cot. At first May was scared, but then realized that it was her parents, and started to become overjoyed.

"Mom...Dad.." May stuttered. She started crying into her parents embrace. Ash thought the sight was beautiful, he his train of thought was interrupted by May's beautiful blue eyes staring at him.

"Thank you... Thank you so much Ash," May cried softly. "You've brought my family back together, I can't ever repay you..."

She cut herself off by throwing herself at Ash and took him in the biggest hug she could manage. He was confused at first but was happy that he did help there family. After about a minute, Ash felt something else grab onto him. It was May's mother! She had joined May in hugging the boy that had saved her. They were both softly sobbing into his chest and shoulder. Norman was looking at the boy with a happy and content smile on his face. He owed the boy everything, he didn't know how he could repay him. He decided to leave that for another day.

It was about five minutes before Caroline and May let go of Ash. May had been a little less convinced of letting go as she felt all the more safer in his arms, but she knew she had to let go sooner or later. She didn't know why but she loved the warm feelings of being in his arms. She felt truly safe with him. What she didn't know is that Ash had a similar feeling when he held her. They'd have to think about this later, because they were both confused about it. Ash was thrown off when the door opened and his mother entered the room.

"So Ash, I can see you've had an 'eventful' day today." She said with a surprised tone. Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. That's when Norman decided to step in and tell Delia what had happened.

"Hello, I'm Norman Maple," Norman started off softly. "I just wanted to thank you. What your son has done for my family is something I can't repay you for. Thank you." Norman took Delia in a big hug, thanking her for her son's heroic actions.

After about ten minutes of just talking about what had happened, Officer Allen walked back into the room. He looked at the two families and they both knew he had good news.

"Well the man's house we searched name is Giovanni Ramone, He's someone who has a police record in petty crimes such as thievery and battery." Officer Allen showed them a mugshot of Ramone, which sent May into tears. She grabbed onto Ash and began to start crying about the thought of the man who'd made her life hell for the past 12 years. Ash took her in and tried to comfort the weeping girl. Officer Allen spoke up and tried to change the subject.

"Alright everybody," Officer Allen began. "I think it's time everybody went home. I've got all the information that I can use for now." He suddenly looked over sternly to Norman and Caroline. "I highly suggest you take May home and try to introduce her back into the basics of society. Show her things teenage girls should know and do at their age." Allen looked at the teenage girl and smiled, then left. Norman and Caroline decided to take May home but May quickly objected! She didn't want to go without Ash, as she felt safe with him and only him. Norman was definitely surprised by this answer, but understood her reasoning. The boy had saved her, and she trusted him with her life. Norman had an idea, so he motioned over Caroline and surprisingly, Delia.

As the three adults stood in the corner discussing who knows what, Ash decides to talk to May, who was still holding onto his shoulder.

"So May, how old are you?" Ash questioned. May looked Ash in the eyes when she answered him. "I'm 16." She answered quietly. She was obviously nervous when she was talking to him, but he didn't understand why. May then spoke up again. "Ash... I wanted to say thank you... I'll never be able to repay you for how you helped me... I owe you so much and I'm sorry..." Ash cut her off right there. "May, don't be sorry. I would've helped you no matter what. I'm so happy I was able to reunite you with your family. You don't and never will owe me anything." Ash gave her a signature smile and looked her straight in the eyes the whole time! May melted away at the way he made her feel, it even gave her an idea! When Ash turned his head to the side again, she dove in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek! It was small and fast, but to Ash who had barely noticed it, it had felt amazing. He felt his cheeks fire up as he realized what she'd done. They both were blushing when the three adults came back to them. Norman was the first to speak up.

"Okay you two," Norman started slowly. "We've all had a discussion, and we think it's a good idea to have Ash stay with us for the next couple of days or so, so May can stay and feel safer when she's with us." Norman looked at Ash awaiting a response, seeing as the boy could still say no, but hoped he didn't. Ash smiled widely!

"Well Mr. Maple, if that's what I need to do to help May feel safer, then I'll do anything to help!"

The young boy gave the couple a thumbs up and a signature smile! Everyone looked at him and smiled. That boy had a heart of gold, only caring about others before himself. He truly was one of a kind. Some girl was going to get very lucky one day. They all decided to make their ways to there respective homes to get ready for later!

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a certain man was plotting his options.

_**Somewhere in an Unknown Location**_

A man was sitting in his car contemplating his options at the moment. The man's name was no other than Giovanni Ramone. His darkest secret had been found out earlier today, and to say he was angered was an understatement. His secret that he'd been hiding for 12 years was all erased within 3 hours. Once he got away from his earlier errands, he came home to see half a dozen cop cars, he just drove past his house towards his safe house. He had actually expected this to happen one day, so he was prepared. He only knew one thing for sure, revenge had to be made.

"I swear Ash Ketchum, I will have my revenge if it's the last thing I do..."

_**Back at the Ketchum Household**_

It was around 6:30pm. Ash Ketchum had just gotten his things ready to stay over at the Maples for several days. He didn't know how long he'd be gone, so he packed a weeks worth of clothing to be safe. He was currently sitting in the kitchen waiting for his mother to finish getting dressed for tonight. That Maples had invited Delia over for dinner tonight, mainly to show a little piece of the outstanding amount of gratification they had. As Ash was sitting at the table, he was just thinking. He'd notice he'd been doing tat a lot recently, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

He was thinking about a certain brunette at the moment. That kiss she had given him on the cheek had truly surprised him...a lot! He was really confused about the entire situation. Yeah he really liked the girl, but he didn't want her to like him just because he saved her. He decided that after a couple of days after staying with the Maples, he's talk to May about both there feelings. Delia then came down the stairs all dressed up and ready to go.

_**Maple Household**_

Norman, Caroline, and May had been home for about and hour now. Caroline had called Max and explained the entire situation, and he was overjoyed! When they got home, May was still in the old clothes that didn't fit, so her mother gave her some of her PJ's until they went shopping later. Thank god May and her mother were the same size. Caroline went to cook dinner while Norman took the role of telling her everything that had happened in her 12 year absence. He went on about things she should know, like how relatives were doing, what new things were being used a lot more than when she was a child. She was particularly interested when he told her about iPhones and the newer fashion trends. He decided to stop as he got up to open the doors when somebody knocked. He had assumed it was Ash and he was correct. Norman was greeted by a smiling Ash and Delia Ketchum. Ash had a black and gray duffle bag by his side, and looked pretty spiffy for someone his age.

"Hello Ash, Delia!" Norman said cheerfully. "Come on in, Ash let me take your bag for you." Ash happily agreed and handed Norman his bag, and then entered his house with his mother. They were immediately greeted by Max, who tackled Ash to the ground.

"Thank you so much for bringing back my sister!" Max yelled ecstatically. "How can we repay you?!" Ash chuckled at the boy and tried not to laugh a bit, but it was to hard not to. Max was confused by Ash's sudden laughter, and shot him a confused look. Ash stopped laughing to explain it to the teenage boy.

"Don't be confused Max." Ash started out calmly. "I told your parents earlier, they don't owe me a single thing. I would do what I did and help your family a thousand times before I want anything in return." Ash finished his mini speech with a smile on his face that lit up the entire house!

As Delia went to the kitchen to discuss what will be happening for the next couple of days, Ash and Max talked for about 5 minutes. Ash learned that even though Max was only thirteen he was kinda cool for his age. He might've been a little nerdy at times, he was still actually a pretty cool person. There small conversation was interrupted when he felt someone was watching them. He turned around and saw May! He got happy and smiled!

"Hey May!" Ash almost shouted. He walked over to her and smiled. May smiled at the raven haired boy, she truly loved his bright smile and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Ash," May mumbled. "I really wanna thank you for agreeing to stay with us for a little bit. It really means a lot to me." Ash blushed slightly, getting lost in her eyes.

"It's nothing May, I want you to feel safe, and I'll do whatever I can to make sure you do!" Ash exclaimed! May smiled as her and Ash just walked around the house and talked. Ash learned a lot about May, and May learned things about May she never knew about Ash. They spent around thirty minutes talking to each other before they were called for dinner. They were having Chicken Alfredo, which happened to be May's favorite food. The dinner was nice and quiet, with small talk happening occasionally, but nothing to much. After dinner, everyone said there goodbyes to Delia. She hugged her son and told him to change his "you know whats". It was embarrassing but he knew she only meant well. After all, family is family, love'em no matter what.

Ash walked back into the kitchen to begin his time helping the Maple family.

**Authors Note: Well I hope you guys liked Chapter 2! I put a lot of work into this chapter, and I am relatively pleased of how it turned out. I'm going to answer a couple of questions that probably should be addressed.**

**This story will show display some scenes of rape, yes. No it will not happen to 4 year old May, it will happen when an older May. I'm not against writing scenes like that, but to a 4 year old is something I can't do.**

**I truly haven't decided if I'm going to include Pokemon in this story yet, and if I do then they will be just pets. If they are just pets, I will keep the rule to some can evolve after a certain age. EX. Pichu evolves into Pikachu at 3 years old. Etc.**

**If I also did include Pokemon as just pets, I think I would give Ash an Eevee instead of Pikachu because I just love Eevee a lot more. But whatever you guys want!**

**Thanks for all the follows/favorites! I truly love getting everyone of them! Thanks to every awesome person that's reviewed! It makes my day to read a review! I also freaked out a bit when my Favorite two authors reviewed/followed/favorited this story! I love you guys! If you want to see anything in particular later in the story, tell me what you want to see! If you enjoyed the story drop and favorite/follow and drop a review to put criticism! It's a deeply appreciated! I really love you guys!**

**I do not own anything Pokemon or Pokemon related except for the plot and future OC's!**

**Next time on Do Wounds Ever Heal, Ash spend his first nights at the Maple household. He discovers something for May that shocks him, And May starts to need Ash now more than ever! Tune in Next time Folks!**

**Room For two? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Room for Two?**

Authors Note: This chapter is going to be about Ash's first night at the Maple household. It's going to be shorter compared to others, so I'm sorry in advanced! More info at the end of the chapter!

It was about 8:30 in the Maple household. Caroline Maple was currently cleaning the last of the kitchen, after all, she had just had Ash and Delia Ketchum over for dinner, and Ash was staying the next few night here! A lot of all this had happened very quickly, but she was more than grateful for what the boy had did. Thinking of Ash, she started to wonder where the teenage boy was. She then heard her husband talking, so she'd just assumed he was talking to Ash, as Max had just went to bed and she didn't think May would want to talk much either way.

In the living room, Norman was sitting in his recliner while Ash was sitting on one side of the couch, while May occupied the opposite side. Norman and Ash were talking about what Ash does in school, and what he wants to do when her gets out of school.

"So Ash," Norman stated. "What do you think you are going to do when you get out of school? From what you've told me, it seems you enjoy handling Pokemon."

(Authors Note: Pokemon in this story are like animals in a sense. Some are domesticated, while others are wild. They're a bit rarer than regular animals, but are still out there plentifully. They also co-exist with regular animals. They do evolve when they hit certain age, but some have certain criteria to do so as well. Last thing, Pokemon like Onyx and Golem live in the wild and are dangerous. Use your imagination for what you think could be considered dangerous or not. AN over!)

Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I do like to take care of Pokemon." Ash started embarrassingly. "I even have my own Pikachu at home. He's been my best friend since I was 12."

Norman looked at the boy very impressed. Not many people were trusted by Pokemon, even less to say that they have there very own. "You must work really hard to try and do what you do." Norman said impressively.

Norman and Ash talked for another 45 minutes before Norman decided to head to bed. "I'm so sorry Ash, but we have only have the pullout bed from the couch." Norman stated apologetically. Ash looked at Norman with his signature smile! "It's alright Mr. Maple!" Ash stated happily! "I'm perfectly fine with the couch!"

As Ash and Norman were talking about god knows what, May was sitting on the side of the couch opposite from Ash. She had sat there for the past 45 minutes just admiring the raven haired boy. She was truly amazed by everything he'd done in such a short time. She learned that he was very smart and athletic, but also very soft and sweet person at all times. She truly admired him and his personality. Her train of thought was quickly interrupted when she heard her father speak up.

"May," Her father spoke up. "Do you want me to show you your room?" May looked at her father instantly and irritably. She might have a special situation, but she was not a child and did not want to be treated like one.

"Daddy, I'm 16." May stated with a hint of unhappiness in her tone. "I can do things by myself as well." Norman looked at his daughter and then smiled. He didn't say another thing before he walked down the hall into what was assumed to be his bedroom. Caroline soon followed him after telling May and Ash goodnight, reminding him there are things to drink in the fridge to help himself.

Now it was just Ash and May sitting on the couch on opposite sides of each other. May was looking around the living room, trying to make everything in. It'd been so long since she'd been here and she liked it being here. It might just be because she was in the room with Ash. Ash on the other hand was looking at May. He was just looking at the girl examining her features and characteristics. Her hair was a beautiful brown, while her skin was kinda pale, but he didn't expect it to be tan knowing her situation. It didn't matter either way, he liked her color, it suited her. He took notice that she looked cleaner, meaning she probably took a shower when she got home. She truly did look beautiful. He really liked the smaller features she had, like how she looked like she took care of her small hands and feet. Most of all, he loved her beautiful blue eyes, he didn't know why but he thought they were just amazing. So many words to describe them, but he couldn't think of the right one. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice,

"Ash, I'm going to bed," May stated quietly. "Have a good night." Ash would've spoken back sooner, but he was caught in her eyes again. Thankfully he caught himself before it became awkward.

"Have a good sleep May, I'm gonna head to sleep as well!" Ash said as he got the pullout bed ready, May made her way into her old bedroom and looked around to find it basically the same. It looked like it had been cleaned every once in a while, and she felt her short childhood rush rush right back into her up until that faithful night 12 years ago. She just say on her bed and stared at the window. She just sat down on her bed and just stared at the window. She looked at the clock next to her bed after staring to so long, it read 10:17pm. She'd been staring out the window for almost an hour. Deciding it would be best to lay down after just sitting there for so long. She let her drowsiness take affect, and was carried away to sleep.

_**May's Dream**_

The dream part will be in _Italics_

_May woke up to see a groggy looking man staring right at her. The man was no other than Giovanni Ramone. "Hello sweetheart," He hissed evilly. "You didn't think you'd get away from me that easily did you? You really are a stupid bitch." He then grabbed her violently by her hair and bean to beat her relentlessly. She tried to scream for help, but she couldn't find the strength to do so. Every time she was hit, she cried a little more. She felt so weak and so defenseless against the torture, that she just gave in to the pain. After what seemed to be like hours of nonstop assault, it suddenly stopped. The next thing she knew, Giovanni was standing in front of her, just staring menacingly. "Stay here and rot you slut, you're no use to me anymore." Giovanni spat cruelly at the crying teen. She just sat there in the isolated room crying her eyes out, wishing for the pain to stop. Then everything went pitch black._

That was all she remembered before she shot up in her bed nearly screaming. She was covered in sweat and breathing hard and erratically. "It was only a nightmare." She whispered. She realized it was a bad dream, but she was scared to go back to sleep. She glanced over at the clock to see it read 1:07am. As she at up on the bed, she realized how cold the room felt. How empty and alone she felt in this room by herself. That's when she realized what was wrong with her... She was scared to sleep in her old room... After some time of thinking, she did the only reasonable thing her mind could register. She walked out of her room and made her way down the hall to the living room.

As she reached the living room, it was all quiet all except for a light snoring form a sleeping Ash Ketchum. She saw the raven haired teenage boy sprawled out on a pullout couch seemingly comfortably. She made her way over to his side and just sat down next to him. She took in the sight of the boy, mainly of how peaceful he looked in his deep slumber. She almost felt bad about how she was going to wake him up, but this is something she needed to do... for her own sake.

"Ash..." May nudged slowly. "Ash, can you please get up. I need to talk to you."

Apparently Ash was alight sleeper, because her started to shift slowly under his blanket. Next thing May knew, she was looking eye to eye with Ash. "May?" Ash questioned curiously. "Are you alright? Do you need something?" May slowly nodded her head slowly before speaking up. "Actually Ash, I wanted to talk to you,: May said nervously. She began to enlighten Ash of the dream she had just had and how she couldn't sleep. The whole time she was explaining what had happened, she was surprised when Ash listened fully and completely until the end.

"And that's why I came in here to you." May finished calmly. Ash looked at her curiously then startled to chuckle. "Well May, it seems like you're still scared." Ash stated nonchalantly. May looked at him confused and a with a bit of irritation. She was about to scold him for dumbly stating the obvious, but she was quickly interrupted.

"May, I'm surprised you even went to sleep," Ash stated quietly. "You've been through so much in your life and you were still brave enough to be on your own, even if it was just for a bit. You're stronger than me or anybody else will ever be."

To say May was surprised at what Ash had said was an understatement. He truly was one of the sweetest guys ever, unlike anyone she'd ever met. She hadn't met many boys before though, but she disregarded that. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face. This confused Ash a lot because he thought he'd said something bad. "May," Ash questioned worriedly. "Did I say something wrong?" May giggled at how confused Ash was. "No Ash, you didn't do a thing wrong." May answered steadily. "I just thought that was really sweet of you to say about me..."

After that, the two just sat there on the pullout bed in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a content silence. May was just happy just to be about out here with Ash, but decided that it was time the both of them get back to sleep. There was one problem though, May was still scared to sleep by herself... It wasn't just her room that scared her, it was the possibility of being alone again. She was about to walk away when an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Ash," May questioned shyly. Ash looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes and his beautiful smile and gave her a "What's up?" look. She looked at her feet nervously while twiddling her thumbs aimlessly. "I'm still scared to be in my room alone. Can  
I please sleep out her with you?" It was silent for about ten seconds before Ash spoke up. "May," Ash began confidently. "If you feel safer out here with me, then by all means, you're welcome out here with me!" May looked down at her feet, still feeling slightly embarrassed that she asked what she did. That's when Ash did something she didn't expect. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her deep into her blue eyes when he spoke. "May, I would love for you to stay out here with me. If you feel safe, then I'm happy I've done what it takes to make it so." He finished off his statement with his signature smile. May absolutely melted into Ash's warm and goofy smile. She truly loved it! "Thank you," May whispered. "Thank you so much." Ash smiled. "You're welcome May, just remember this," Ash stated calmly. "I'll always do my best to make you feel safe and happy." May smiled softly at the sweetness the raven haired boy had shown her.

As she climbed onto the pullout bed next to Ash, she did something neither of them expected. She laid her head into his chest and basically started to cuddle with him. This made them both blush in secret, as they didn't want to show their blushed faces to each other. May soon fell asleep in the arms of the man who saved her. For the first time in over 12 years, she felt safe and happy at the same time. Then she realized something... She felt safe and happy in the arms of someone she loved... Ash Ketchum.

Ash was having similar thoughts with May in his arms. Ash's head was turning right now as he thought about the situation. "I wonder what this feeling is." He thought in his head. "I really like this feeling though. I can't say I don't like the feeling of her in my arms." Ash was left thinking about how his day ended up going. He had gotten up today with the intention to earn some extra cash, and he'd ended up saving someone's life life it seemed. He didn't know why, but he liked how she felt safe with him, it just made him feel content. He would have liked to think about it a little bit more, but as he drifted asleep, he thought about the beautiful girl in his embrace. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, he might've been confused, but at least he was happy right now. That was all he could ask for.

_**The Next Morning**_

The quiet morning was interrupted by the sound of a morning alarm clock. Caroline Maple was sitting up in her bed next to her still slumbering husband. She had been waiting for the alarm clock to go off so she could turn it off quickly. She had decided to get up early to make everyone breakfast, not to celebrate, but to relieve some of her stress. It was 8:30am, so she decided it was time to start breakfast. She made her way down to the hall and was shocked at what she saw. She saw Ash Ketchum laying on the pullout couch, but what was snuggling on him! It was her daughter May!

It took Caroline a few seconds to register what she saw. She wasn't angry at the boy or May at all, but she didn't expect it to happen so soon. She'd seen how her daughter looked at the boy. She could tell almost immediately after seeing how she acted around him at the dinner table that she had a thing for the boy. She truly thought it was cute that her daughter had what seemed to be a small infatuation with the boy. She also saw how the boy peeked glances at her teenage daughter. No it wasn't out of lust, but more out of pure "Interest". It could be told how he treated the girl that he cared for her truly. Caroline came to the conclusion that Ash was probably deciding his feelings. She truly hoped he choose the right choice, as all she wanted was her daughter to feel safe and happy again. She finally started on breakfast after around 15 minutes of thinking. She decided to make homemade pancakes for everyone, and some orange juice for everyone to share.

After a half hour of cooking and prepping the table, Caroline looked at her work. She took pride in it, happy that she'd let some stress out. She was about to go wake everybody up when she saw how comfortable Ash and May looked together/ She decided to let them sleep in.

"I guess they deserve some extra sleep." Caroline thought. "Besides I know they're enjoying every bit."

**Authors Note: Well I hoped you guys liked this chapter. First thing is, yes I know this chapter is shorter than previous ones, but it actually turned out longer than I originally planned it to be, but I did add a bit more in the typed version that was in my notebook. I don't really know about this chapter. I had actually intended to have the first few days of Ash's stay at the Maple's in this chapter, but I've decided to cut that out and put it in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, May realized her love for Ash, but not yet confessing it, and Ash realized he was starting to feel something with May. I plan to introduce Ash's friends next chapter, so get ready! Also, I need a couple of ideas of things for the characters to do, so leave some ideas that you think that May and Ash should do with each other and friends! I'm open to all suggestions but if I turn one down don't be mad, I just don't feel like I can use it well :). If you like the story then leave a favorite and follow the story! Leave a review with criticism or how much you liked/disliked the story! I love all reviews and reply to all I can! Thanks for the support guys! Love you all! **


	5. Chapter 4

_**A Trip to the Mall**_

Ash Ketchum's eyes fluttered open as his nose picked up scents of what seemed to be very pleasant. He opened his eyes to see a sleeping May Maple in his arms. He blushed quickly before he slowly moved his arms out from around the girl carefully, trying very so hard not to wake the sleeping girl. As he got free and stood up, he took in the sight upon him. A beautiful girl was sleeping peacefully and happily. He smiled and made his way into the kitchen to find out what that amazing smell was. He was greeted by an enormously amazing sight! Several mounds of excellent smelling pancakes and some orange juice! He looked at the clock and saw it was 9:45am. He was also greeted by Caroline Maple, who was sitting down at the table drinking what he assumed to be a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Ash!" Caroline greeted warmly. "It looks like you slept 'well' last night." Ash blushed at hearing this, mainly because he was new to that type of sleeping. He didn't really know how to react to Mrs. Maple's comment. "It's alright sweetie," Caroline started softly. "I know you didn't, nor, wasn't going to try anything. I'm happy that you're doing what you can to keep May safe and happy." Caroline smiled softly at the boy while he gave her and embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well," Ash started nervously. "I promised I'd do anything to help her feel safe and happy. I made a promise to her and you guys, and I intend to keep it." Ash finished with a thumbs up and his signature smile! Caroline looked at the boy with a smile on her face. He really was sweet as can be. If the cards are played right, May might be a really lucky girl in the future. Caroline decided it was time to eat breakfast. "Ash, honey," Caroline started. "Will you wake up May so we can eat breakfast, I'm going to go wake up Norman and Max." Ash nodded excitingly, partially due to the fact that he was hungry. "Must be the athletes metabolism." Ash thought to himself.

Ash made his way into the living room, he was greeted by a site he thought was cute and funny at the same time. May was sprawled all over the pullout couch hugging a pillow slightly drooling. He couldn't resist, so he took out his phone and snapped a picture of the sleeping girl, then proceeded to wake her up.

"May," Ash whispered softly. "May, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready." At the mention of food, May's eyes fluttered open slowly but surely. "Huh?" May murmured tiredly. The first thing she saw were a pair of chocolate eyes. She noticed how close her and Ash were and let out an "eeeekkk!" She backed up quickly with a blush on her face. That's when Ash spoke up. "Good morning May," Ash stated happily. May looked at the boy before responding. "G-Good morning Ash." May stuttered cutely. She looked around and saw it was morning. She then heard her stomach growl. This didn't go unnoticed by Ash.

"I see you're hungry too, come on!" Ash said happily while extending his hand to help the girl up. May looked at his extended hand with a blush before taking it. She grabbed his hand and her blushed intensified ten fold. He helped her up, carefully trying to conceal his own blush. They made there way into the kitchen to see an apparently irritated Caroline sitting back down at the table pinching the bridge of her nose. Ash got curious, and so did May.

"Mom," May questioned cautiously "What's wrong?" Caroline took a second breath. "Well it seems like Max and Norman are sick." She sighed irritably. "I told Max he was on vacation so he didn't have to worry about school, but he still feels bad. Norman just looked plain terrible." Caroline was obviously irritated right now. She saw a look of concern wash over May's face. "It's alright May," Caroline stated softly. "They probably just have a bad case of the cold." That seemed to calm down May enough. Caroline looked at the two teenagers. "Well alright then," Caroline started softly. "Lets not let this food go to waste! Dig in!"

Caroline spent the next 30 minutes in awe. She'd never known two people could eat with such intense ferocity. Her mind was blown. "Is this what a black hole looks like?" Caroline questioned shockingly. "Anything that goes near there mouths vanished in an instant!" Caroline continued to watch in awe for the next five minutes until the two teenagers had there fill. Both teenagers sat with there stomach full. They both sat happy with there state of body. Caroline decided to let them know what they will be doing today.

"So you two," Caroline stated still confused about there eating habits. "I was going to take you two to the mall today to do some shopping for May, but since Max and Norman are sick, I can't be gone long." May's head dropped down as she realized she'd had to wait to get some new things, at least until Ash spoke up. "Mrs. Maple," Ash spoke up quickly. "I can walk around the mall with May if you want. I can watch over her if you want, besides, a couple of my friends are going today, so we'll be fine!" Caroline looked at Ash happily. She then looked at May, wanting to know if she was OK with it. May saw her mothers face and smiled. "I'm fine with that mom!" May exclaimed. "I trust Ash to be with me!" May smiled at her mother and she returned it. "Well you two," Caroline started. "Go get dressed and ready, because we're leaving in 20 minutes!" Both Ash and May make there ways to the hall, Ash taking one bathroom, while May takes another. She still didn't want to be in her room...alone at least.

After 20 minutes of twiddling around with there clothes, Ash and May made it out to Caroline's car, were she was waiting for them. As they got in the car, Caroline noticed they both got in the backseat together. She was sure neither of them noticed what they were doing. It was sweet though. The car ride to the mall was entertaining to say the least. They talked about what they were going to buy, such as clothes and a phone for May, if she wanted one at least. They also talked about Ash's friend Richie, who would be joining them on there trip. He already knew about Ash and May's situation, seeing as it was reported on the news about a local boy saving a girl who had been missing for more than 12 years. He had already informed all his friend either way via text.

As they arrived at the mall, they had already discussed the game plan. They were to get May a phone first, then get May some clothes. Ash had told them that they would meet Richie in the food court. As Ash was getting out of the car behind May, he was stopped by Caroline before getting out.

"Ash," Caroline said quietly. "Here's $300 for everything today, make sure she's happy please!" Ash smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Feeling she could trust him, she left to tend to her sick husband and son. She waved one last time to the two teenagers before driving off.

Ash and May made there way in Kanto Central Mall. May clutched onto Ash's arm as she began to get nervous with all of these people around her. She then eased up a bit when they met up with Ash's friend Richie. She trusted him because Ash did. Richie looked at May and smiled. He had a smile almost as nice as Ash's, almost.

"Hi," Richie started excitedly. "I'm Richie Juno! Nice to meet you." May looked at Richie, taking notice of his features. He really did look a little like Ash. There personalities were certainly alike, very energetic and seemingly sweet. She certainly did like him, not like that, but he certainly seemed like a great friend. They all set off towards the phone store, as it was the first on their list. May ended up getting an iPhone 5c, as she liked the pink color. She decided she would configure everything for it later, now she just wanted to get some new clothes. They made there way to several stores much to Ash and Richie's dismay, but to the surprise, May wasn't buying many thing like a lot of girls did. What she mainly bought a lot hoodies and sweatpants. Richie took notice and whispered to Ash. "I think your style of clothing is rubbing off on May." Ash took a second to think about how he has worn mainly hoodies and sweatpants since the beginning of 9th grade. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before whispering back. "I don't know, maybe she just has a great sense of fashion." This made Richie chuckle slightly. After about two hours of actually peaceful shopping, Ash and Richie were each only carrying one bag a piece while May had one in each arm. They wandered into a pet store as the last shop, seeing as Caroline wouldn't be there to pick them up for a bit.

As they walked around the pet store, the three had gotten separated a bit while looking at the amazing animals. Richie and Ash were over by the baby Pichu, intrigued because one day they would become a Pikachu. May was over at a more isolated area with a cage with a sign on it.

**Eevee - $55**

May looked at the sign and sighed. She couldn't get the Eevee as it was to much. The small brown furry creature got on it's hind paws and made "Yip" noises toward May. She stuck her fingers through the bars to pet the dainty Pokemon. "Eevee Eev!" The Pokemon exclaimed. May's nice little experience was interrupted by someone talking to her.

"Ahhh, I see Eevee there likes you. You know that Pokemon there doesn't trust many people Are you interested in her?" May started speaking while turning around "I'm sorry, I'm just here to lo-" May cut herself off as she faced the man. Her mind was racing. "Dark greasy hair, stubble beard, big rough and callused hands..." It was the man who made her life hell... Giovanni Ramone. She quickly screamed loudly and ran away sobbing. The man she just met in fact wasn't Giovanni Ramone, but just a man that looked very alike and confused.

Ash and Richie were looking at grooming supplies when they heard May scream loudly. They both turned around and to see a sobbing May running out of the store and towards the bathroom across the hall. Ash looked over to see were she came from and cold see the bags she was carrying on the floor in the front of a man that looked utterly confused. Ash thought quickly as he turned his head over to Richie. "Hey Richie," Ash started quickly. "Go over to May's bags and get them. Then talk to that man to see what happened." Richie nodded his head quickly as he made his way over to the bags. Ash then turned his attention to the girls bathroom across the hall. He knew he had to do something to help her, so he sucked it up and went on. He had to help May.

Ash walked over to the girls bathroom, thinking about how he would confront her. He approached the door slowly, only to stop when he hears a soft sob from the other side of the door. He could tell it was her by how soft and weak the cry was. She cried to much in her life already, so Ash decided enough was enough! He entered the bathroom to see it empty except for one closed stall. "May," he said cautiously. May come out so we can talk." He heard a couple of sniffles before a soft reply.

"A-Ash," May stuttered softly. "Is that you?"

"Yes May, it's me and just me." Ash stated calmly.

The next thing came to fast for Ash to expect. May jumped out of the stall and firmly grabbed onto Ash crying into his shoulder. Ash did the first thing he could think of and returned her soft embrace. In between sobs, May started to speak.

"Don't let him take me again Ash." May pleaded. "You said you'd protect me." Her crying intensified when she finished. Ash held May to let her know to let it all out, and that he was always there for her. "It's alright May," Ash said calmly and smoothly. "I'm right here for you. I'll always be here to protect you." Ash smiled down at the teary eyed girl happily. May spoke up again. "I swear I saw Mr. Ramone in the pet store Ash, I panicked." May Stated as she looked up with tears in her eyes. Ash looked at her confused, but then it suddenly clicked. That man that looked confused looked quite like Mr. Ramone. He could tell by several key features from the mugshot that it wasn't him, though. "It's alright May," Ash stated soothingly while hugging her and rubbing her back smoothly. "That wasn't Mr. Ramone, you're safe with me." May looked up into his eyes to be met with a sweet and meaningful gaze. They were both stuck in this gaze with one another, smiling the whole time. They were both blushing deeply while seeing each other this close. There little moment was rudely interrupted unfortunately.

"Excuse me young sir. If you don't leave this bathroom immediately, I'll be calling the mall security." Ash and May both looked over to see a middle aged woman looking at Ash sternly. Ash and May where both about to retort back when they both just decided to do the right thing and be quiet. "We're sorry ma'am," Ash said monotonously. "We'll be on our way now." Ash grabbed May by the hand, earning a blush from both of them, and led her back to the pet store to meet back up with Richie. The lady just glared at the boy as left the bathroom. The two entered the store to see Richie talking to the Giovanni look alike, while holding the bags that May had dropped earlier. Richie saw his friends and waved them over.

As they made their way over to Richie and the unnamed man, May was clinging onto Ash's arm very tightly. Sensing that May still wasn't 100% about this, he leaned into her ears. "If anything happens May, I'll be right here to protect you no matter what." Ash stated sweetly and softly. May melted away inside, very happy to see she had someone as kind and sweet and also protective as Ash was. She really did love him.

They got to Richie and the man. The man spoke to them immediately. "I'm truly sorry for the confusion." The man stated worriedly. My name is Michael Razudo. Nice to meet you." He looked at May politely and stuck his hand out to shake. She looked at the mans hand hesitantly, looking at Ash for a sense of what to do. He smiled and nodded at her. That gave her the get go to shake Mr. Razudo's hand. "I'm May Maple," She said softly. "I'm sorry for how I made a scene earlier. It wasn't appropriate." Michael looked at the girl understandingly, he would do the same thing in her situation. Thank god the young boy he'd just talked to explained everything.

They all talked for another five minutes before the salesman had to return to work. As May and Richie made there way out of the store, Ash pulled Michael to the side to ask about the Eevee May had been looking at earlier. He took notice that she and the Eevee had taken quite a liking to each other. He'd decided to get Eevee for May, planning to give it to her on Thanksgiving. He obviously had to clear it with her parents, but he decided to do that later.

"Hey Michael,: Ash questioned quietly. "How much does the Eevee cost?" Michael thought about a couple things before answering. "She was originally $55," Michael started slowly. "But since I've caused you guys so much trouble, I'll knock off $10." Ash looked at the man happily as he payed the man, also asking if they can hold onto the Eevee until Thanksgiving. Michael happily and thankfully obliged. Ash was happy he'd had gotten that $10 off, because that left him with a little bit of cash left. He'd spent all of the money Mrs. Maple had given him, but he had some of his own money.

Walking out of the store, Ash meets back up with May and Richie. It looked like it was just in time to, as Richie said he had to go, as his mother was waiting outside for him.

"I've had a fun day dude," Richie said happily turning to Ash. They did a weird looking kind've handshake that seemed to signify there friendship. Once they finished, Richie turned back to May. "It was great meeting you," He said sweetly. "I'm glad I could help today! If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask!" May nodded happily learning she had a new friend today. After Richie departed, Ash and May decided to get a small bite to eat before they left. They walked around the food court looking for something desirable to eat. They saw many different restaurants like McDonald's, Bojangles, Burger King, and Arby's.

(AN: I don't own any of these restaurants Lol.)

The two teenagers finally found a restaurant that looked like it was good enough, Showmars. It was a dine in place, but neither of them minded seeing how hungry they each were. The entered the restaurant to be greeted by a young eccentric waitress who's name tag read "Serena".

"Hello!" She nearly shouted out excitedly. "Welcome to Showmars! My name is Serena and I'll be you waitress today!" May and Ash looked at honey blonde haired girl, noting she looked familiar, to Ash at least. Ash decided he'd think about it later, seeing how hungry he was. The waitress Serena took Ash and May to a booth in the back of the restaurant, seeing as it was less crowded. He and May were seated and given there menu's, and had there drink orders placed. Ash ordered some lemonade, while May ordered some pink lemonade, wanting a sweeter flavor. Serena went to get there drinks, leaving Ash and May alone together. Ash didn't want it to be an awkward situation, so he decided to learn some new things.

"So May," Ash started off in almost a confused tone. "Do you want to go back to school when the break is up.?" May had to actually think about her answer. Did she want to go back to school? If she did, she would be so new. She didn't want to be out of place. "I haven't really thought about it." She said sadly. "I don't want to be an outsider, that's really all." Ash looked at the girl thinking about what she said. He understood what her dilemma was, but she would make friends. Hell, a girl with her kind've looks, she could've had all the friends she wanted. "It's alright May," Ash said happily. "Besides, you have me and Richie already! Don't worry anyway, a girl as beautiful as you won't have any problem at all!" Ash realized what he said to her and blushed deeply. May heard what he said about her and blushed as well. He thought she was beautiful? It made her melt inside that he thought that way. Before either of them could say anything else, Serena came back out with there drinks. They took the drinks happily, deciding to wait a few more minutes to order.

The next few minutes were just sat in silence. The two teens just exchanged glances every once in a while until they ordered there food. When Serena got back, she took Ash and May's order. May just got a hamburger and a bag of chips, while Ash just got a chicken strips platter. They thanked Serena and she went to place there orders. The silence continued for the next 10 minutes and was starting to becoming really awkward. It was just interrupted just in time though by Serena, who had some food. When she got to the table, she only had one plate. "Here are the chicken strips, your burger is almost done ma'am, I'll bring you both some refills with the burger." Serena said happily. It wasn't more than a minute later that she came out with a tray containing a plate and two drinks. The next thing was expected by everyone. Serena tripped. She was less than 5 feet away from the table when she tripped on her own feet and that sent the food flying... towards May. The next thing they all knew, may's sweater was covered in hamburger and lemonade. "eeeeekkk!" May screamed! Ash could tell this was bad. That was when Serena got up.

"Oh my gosh ma'am," Serena said frantically. "I'm so sorry! Here, I'll go get you a towel!" Serena ran off frantically to get a towel while May just sighed and began to pick burger off of herself. Ash just looked at the girl confused. She didn't even look angry! Of course it was an accident, but showed no anger whatsoever! Serena came back with a towel and proceeded to help clean up. Finally after 7 minutes of cleaning and silent cursing, the two girls got as much of the mess up as they could. "I'm so sorry!" Serena nearly shouted. "Let me get you some more food! On the house!" Before Serena left for the kitchen, Ash spoke up.

"Actually, we don't have much time left." Ash said sadly. "We can't really wait..." May looked quite sad, but realized that he was right, they didn't have much time left. That's when Ash spoke up again.

"Hey May," He started sweetly. "Do you wanna share my food with me?" May looked up at Ash, not surprised in what he said, but more of how he said it. He sounded nervous and he was blushing! "S-Sure Ash" May answered with a stutter. "I'd love to." Ash moved his plate towards May a bit. They sat there and just ate together. May was trying not to blush the whole time, as was Ash. May's mind was spinning with curiosity and happiness.

"He's so sweet," she thought. "I truly and lucky to have someone like him around."

They soon finished eating and started to make there way out. Serena had kept apologizing to them and gave them the meal on on the house. Ash and May both knew it was an accident, so neither of them were angry. As they were walking with bags in tow towards the entrance, May abruptly stopped. Ash took notice of this. "Hey, what's wrong May?" May sighed and looked down at the sweater she was wearing. "My sweater smells like burger and is still wet from lemonade." She said irritably. Ash understood her problem, as he'd be annoyed by it too. That's when an idea popped into his head.

"Hey May," Ash questioned worriedly. "Do you wanna wear my hoodie since your sweater is messed up?" May thought about it. She did buy her own hoodies today, but she really did like the idea and sweetness Ash was trying to be. She loved it! "S-Sure," May stuttered quickly. Ash put down the bags and pulled off his hoodie. He was wearing a regular black T-shirt under his hoodie. It was tight around his body, showing off his features. This caused May to blush, noting that his body wasn't overly ripped, but just right. Enough to make him sexy! She took his hoodie and put it on. Immediately, she felt all warm and cozy in it, and she loved it! They walked out to the parking lot together, side by side. May took notice of how peaceful it was. She liked it and couldn't wait for more moments like these.

**Authors Note: Hello everybody! I hope you guys really like this chapter! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter and it's one of my favorite ones yet! I had originally planned for this chapter to be basically a filler go over Max and Norman's day today instead of Ash and May's, but I decided against it as I felt it was just unnecessary. Thanks for the people that gave me idea's I used in this chapter and for the next oncoming chapter. I'm getting this chapter out a bit earlier than usual just because I write in school and had some extra time today ^_^! If you liked this chapter then leave it a follow/favorite! Leave a review telling me what you liked and leave some criticism about how the chapter was! If you have anything you wanna suggest for me to put in the story, then be sure to tell me! I consider everything! Have a great day and enjoy reading!**

**Keep being Awesome!**

**Next Time on "Do Wounds Ever Heal?"**

**A few days pass, and it's Thanksgiving day! People are moving throughout the house doing lots of thing! May is just waiting for dinner and Ash is planning a surprise for a certain someone after dinner. What is Ash planning? What will everyone be doing for Thanksgiving dinner? Is somebody planning some thing devious in the future? Find out next chapter!**

**I do not own anything related to Pokemon in this story except the plot line and future OC's! **


	6. Chapter 5

_**Thanksgiving**_

A few days passed since Ash and May's little adventure at the mall, four days to be exact. It was Thanksgiving day finally. It was actually Thanksgiving morning, seeing as it was 2:09am. The only person awake in the Maple household was Ash Ketchum. He was laying on the pullout couch with a sleeping May in his arms, cuddling him. This had become a regular thing to them though, as she did this most nights. It wasn't like it bothered him though, because he actually kinda liked it. He really liked having her in his arms. He didn't know why, but it brought a happy smile to his face. Ash thought about how his week at the Maple's had gone by and what they've done. After they came back from the mall on Sunday, May took her new clothes out to show everybody. They were a little shocked at first that she picked out so many hoodies and sweatpants, but in the end they were happy that she was happy. Max and Norman were taken to the doctor by Caroline on Tuesday after seeing that they weren't getting any better.

Caroline came back irritated by the results. Max and Norman both had the flu and would be out of commission for the next several days. Wednesday was a little exciting for Ash and May. They setup May's new iPhone, and insisted that Ash be the first person in her new phone. After they got everything, they just decided to go outside and walked. They just walked side by side for who knows how long, but they enjoyed every minutes of each others company. They didn't walk hand in hand much to May's dismay, but she did hold onto his arm the entire time, almost like a security blanket. This made Ash blush to think about it, mainly at the fact that she felt protected with him. He loved that warm feeling he got from it.

Ash had talked to his mom on the phone on Wednesday evening, mainly about Thanksgiving dinner. Caroline had invited Delia to join them for Thanksgiving dinner, but Delia politely declined. She already had plans with her sister Joy, who was the Chief Nurse at Kanto Hospital. Ash talked to his mom about how his week was going, talking about how much time he enjoyed being with May. Delia took notice of how he talked about the girl, and decided that she would talk more to him about it later.

Back in the present morning, Ash was just staring at the ceiling. He just wasn't tired, but he wasn't full of energy either. He was sitting in the silence of the room, only interrupted periodically by May's slight snoring. This didn't really bother him though, Ash he thought it was adorable. He liked May, as she was just like him really. Once you got past her shyness and her trust issues, she was sweet and almost as hyperactive as he was. She also liked to have ALOT of fun. Her and him were almost exactly the same, hell even there style of clothing was basically identical. (This was mostly on May's part, as she admired Ash and thought the clothes he wore looked comfy, and they were!) Ash decided that he would bring May the Eevee he'd bought back for her on Sunday. He'd talked to Caroline on Tuesday after she'd brought Norman and Max back from the doctor's office. Ash had to convince her it was a good idea for May to have her. Finally, after a decent hour of what seemed to be heated debate, Ash had officially convinced Caroline to allow May to have the Eevee! Caroline told Ash she would speak to Norman and convince him it was alright. The next day, Ash called his mother and asked her to do him a favor. She was slightly surprised at the gift idea that Ash had for May, but helped him nevertheless. She dropped Eevee off in secret late that Wednesday night, along with some clothes of Ash for Thanksgiving dinner.

And then they were finally back to the raven haired boy. He thought about how much fun he'd actually had this week. He and May spent the almost entire time together. Whether they were eating dinner, or walking in the neighborhood, they were always together someway. It was usually with May holding onto Ash's arm tightly as she walked. Ash never complained about it, actually liking the feeling of her clinging to him. It made him feel happy that she was safe. Ash was comfortable right now as May was cuddled into his chest. He'd become used to her warmth and weight every night. He though about how hard it would be to sleep without her, seeing as he was so used to her.

As Ash just decided to try and go to sleep, May started to stir on op of him. She didn't wake up, but she clenched harder to him and had a few tears escape from her eyes. She was having a nightmare. Ash knew he had to help her, so he took May into a tighter embrace. She responded by clinging onto him harder, eventually ending up with her head in the crook of his neck. Ash held a blush on his face because of how close the to had just became. Ash liked it, he liked it a lot.

**May's Nightmare**

It was a bare and plain room. One May Maple had not seen before. She noticed that she couldn't move very well. This started to scare her, as she knew what would more than likely be happening next. Her fear's were confirmed when she met the gaze of Giovanni Ramone.

"Hello sweetheart," He said crudely. ""Did you miss me?" There was an evil hiss in his voice. May could hear that there was not fear nor remorse in the tone of his voice. As Giovanni began to approach her, she started to cry, mainly of fear for the man that as far as she was concerned, was the devil. "Look at you," Giovanni cooed evilly. "You sure did grow up. Boy I'm glad I chose a dirty little whore like you to be my play thing." With finishing that sentence, Giovanni took the back of his hand and swung at May's face, connecting with her cheek with a loud "SMACK". Giovanni then walked towards the girl whilst undoing his belt. It was obvious what his intentions were... He was going to rape her...

She teared up and began to sob at the fact that all the pain that had been brought onto her in the past was about to be renewed again. As he came closer to her, May started to plea for help, but only one word came to mind.

"Ash..."

As she thought about the raven haired boy, she started to remember what he told her. "I'm right here for you. I'll always be here to protect you." As those words passed through her mind, all fear that was once in her body suddenly vanished. Mr. Ramone who was in front of her suddenly vanished. It was completely quiet until a familiar voice cut through the air.

"I told you, I would always be here for you." The mysterious voice spoke. "If you need anything, I'll always be here for you." The voice talking was re-assuring and calm. In front of her a silhouette started to appear, taking the form of a young man. Ash Ketchum appeared with a warm and bright smile on his face. "I told you I'd never let you down," The Ash like figure stated. "I'll be right here for you." He took May into a tight hug in which she gladly returned. "Thank you Ash," May cooed softly. "Ash... I love you."

**Real World**

Both Ash and May were enjoying each others company and embrace. Ash had fallen asleep a while ago, while taking May into his embrace. She seemed like she needed him, so he tried to help the best he could. Ash didn't know why, but when the week started he thought May was falling for him only because he saved her, but he realized something. She wasn't the only one starting to fall for someone. Ash was completely aware of it, but he'd started to develop hard feelings for May. Both May and Ash fell asleep with smiles on their faces, both being happy in each others arms. Ash was happy to be near May, while May was happy to be safe in Ash's arms. They were both... content.

**6 Hours Later**

Caroline Maple had just gotten up early on this morning. It was Thanksgiving morning, so she decided to get up early to prepare dinner and such. She decided that she'd let Norman and Max sleep in for a bit, seeing as they were stilling recovering from a bout of the flu. As she made her way down the hall towards the kitchen, she decided she was going to wake Ash and May up to help her with today's cooking. She made her way to the pullout couch to find a sight for sore eyes. May was basically on top of Ash, her face specifically in the crook of Ash's neck. Even though she thought it was undeniable cute, she knew that she had to wake the two up.

"Ash, May." Caroline spoke softly, but loud enough to make the two teenagers stir. "It's time to wake up. It's Thanksgiving day and I need some help with cooking and prep." The two teens moaned as there comfortable sleep was over. They both realized the position they were in, they both scurried away from each other, both wit immense blushes on their faces. They both went to apologize to each other, but were interrupted by Caroline. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two," she started off quickly. "May, I need you to help me in the kitchen today. Ash sweetie, I need you to run to the convenience store down the street, I need a couple of items."

May and Ash both sighed. Ash because he really was to tired to go to the store, May because she didn't want to be to far away from Ash for to long. They both decided not to argue with Caroline, seeing nothing positive coming from it. May decided that she would help her mother today in her pajamas. Ash escorted himself himself to the bathroom to change into some regular clothes, seeing as it would be rather uncomfortable to go out in these pajama pants and a tight black T-shirt. Five minutes later, Ash returned to the living room in a blue Nike hoodie and some black sweatpants. He looked over at the clock to see it was 8:25a. It was earlier than he thought it was, but that didn't matter, he still had somewhere to be nevertheless.

He walked into the kitchen to see Caroline basting a turkey, while May was putting away some cups and plates in the cabinet. "Hey Ash," Caroline spoke up happily. "Here's a list of stuff I need from the store, I hope it's not to much." Caroline handed Ash a notepad piece of paper and gave him $45. Ash looked at the list and sweat-dropped.

**2 Dozen Eggs**

**2% Milk (Any Size)**

**Big Bag of Broccoli **

**2 Jars of Green Olives**

**Cranberry Sauce**

It wasn't that it wasn't a really big list, but it was rather a lot to carry home. Ash took the list and nodded his head while walking towards the door. He was stopped when he heard May's voice. "Bye Ash! Hurry back soon!" May yelled happily and cheerfully at him. Ash smiled and yelled back "Be back soon guys!". Ash started his walk down the street towards the convenience store.

Back in the house, May was just walking around the kitchen after putting up the dishes. Caroline had went to the restroom to clean up a bit before preparing everything. May was looking around the kitchen, taking note that it had a new color of paint from the last time she remembered it. As she was reminiscing about the kitchen colors and such, Caroline came out of the bathroom ready to work, also wanting to talk to May a bit about Ash and what she wants to do after Thanksgiving break is over.

"So May," Caroline Caroline said whilst taking a seat. "Can we talk for a bit? Girl to girl." May nodded slowly, mostly due to the fact that she thought that she was in trouble. Caroline noticed her daughters seemingly worried look. "It's alright May, you're not in trouble." Caroline said almost frantically, worried about scaring her daughter. "I just want to talk to you about Ash." Hearing what her mothers true intentions were, May blushed. She certainly wasn't stupid by any standards, so she'd already figured were this conversation was headed.

"May, I'm going to get straight to the point." Caroline declared. "Do you like that boy Ash?" May was taken aback by the straight forwardness of her mothers question.

"I guess I do..." May started to murmur, but was quickly interrupted by her mother. "No May," Caroline said sharply. "You either like him or you don't. No 'I guess'." To say May was shocked by her mothers words were an understatement, but she knew her mother was right. "I do like Ash!" May almost shouted ecstatically! She knew in her heart that she loved the raven haired boy with all her might! Caroline smiled, for she was happy for her daughter. "Well May, what do you plan to do about it?" Caroline questioned curiously. May looked nervously at her feet.

"I was just going to wait for a while," She said quietly. "I wanted to wait until everything starts to get back to semi-normal." Caroline took some time to think about her daughters decision. "I agree with you sweetie," Caroline said softly with a smile. "I think you need to do whatever you feel is right. I'll support your decisions no matter what!" Caroline finished her miniature speech by enveloping May in a type of hug that only a caring mother can give. "Alright sweetie," Caroline began to speak quickly. "Lets start some this food before Ash gets back and everybody else wakes up!" May nodded her head excitedly, ready to make some food.

Back with Ash

Ash had just reached the convenience store and started to shop for the goods that were needed. He had a basket with milk and eggs already in it. He was actually making decent time. The store was almost empty except for the cashier, so there was some more room in the store. As he walked around looking for the broccoli, Ash was deciding how he would present Eevee to May. He really wanted to surprise her. Ash really cared for her, so he truly hoped she liked it. As the time flew by, Ash continued to grab the items on his list. He finally decided on a good way to give May her present. He was going to give it to her right before they began eating dinner. He had it all planned out. He made his way to the cashier to pay for everything. He gladly paid the cashier and made his way back to the Maple household.

About halfway to the Maple residence, Ash had an uneasy feeling, almost as he was being followed. He decided not to turn around to look, not wanting any trouble. When Ash reached his destination, he finally caught a glimpse of a silver Ford F-150. It seemed as soon as Ash turned around, the driver sped up to leave, to fast for Ash to catch a glimpse of the driver. Ash shrugged it off on the basis that it was a coincidence. Ash entered the house to be greeted by May with a hug and warm welcoming. He then help the Maple women with the cooking!

**6 Hours Later**

It was almost 3 O' clock. On any regular day, a family would be relaxing while waiting for a simple dinner, but today was Thanksgiving! Everyone in the Maple household was getting ready for a relatively large dinner. Max and Norman Maple were both sitting at the table already, while May, Caroline, and Ash were setting up the table. As they did so, Caroline had thought about what Ash had told her. It truly was a bold move, but she was happy that Ash was trying so hard to make May happy.

"Alright everybody," Caroline shouted eagerly. "Dinner is ready!"

Everybody sat down around the table. Norman occupied a space next to his wife. Max took the spot next to his mom, while May took a seat next to Ash. Caroline proceeded to say grace for the family. (No offense to any non Christians! Just using this for a thought it'd be good for the story :P!) When Caroline finished, everyone was about to eat, but they were interrupted by Ash.

"Wait one sec everybody," Ash told the Maple family. I have a surprise/gift that you might want." Ash made his way into the hall stopping at the closet, opening it. He grabbed a rather large box and brought it into the kitchen and set it on the table. "Hey May," Ash said almost stuttering. "I have this gift for you! I hope you like it!" May had a very confused look on her face, as she wasn't expecting a gift. May took the lid off the box, and what was inside surprised her. It was an Eevee! May looked at the Eevee confused, until she saw a not on her collar.

**Dear May,**

**I saw you looking at this Eevee at the pet store, and thought it'd be a good idea for you to have her! I really hope you like her.**

** -Love Ash**

May was speechless. She looked at the Eevee in the box when she suddenly jumped into her arms! It cuddled into her chest yipping happily!

"A-Ash..." May stuttered softly. "Thank you so much." With that sentence, she leaped into Ash's arms, still cradling her new Eevee. She was so happy that Ash did this for her. That gave here a clear knowing that he really cares for her. God, she was so happy right now! She eventually let go of Ash, much to her dismay. They all sat back down to the table, including Eevee, to begin dinner. Throughout the wonderful dinner, stories were being told, joke's were being laughed at, and Eevee received the most attention she'd ever gotten! She loved it! The residents of the Maple household plus Ash were having the Thanksgiving of a lifetime! Unfortunately, someone somewhere else was plotting something very bad.

**Unknown Location**

At this unknown location, two men were conversing. One man was Giovanni Ramone, while the other man's name was unknown.

"So," The unknown man spoke without emotion. "Since that girl was found, what have you been doing?" The mystery man looked at Giovanni. "Well," Giovanni spoke with doubt. "I'm probably going to do it again." The unknown man groaned, obviously unhappy with this answer. It was quiet for 10 minutes before the unknown man spoke again.

"Well Giovanni," The mystery man started. "I've known you my whole life, hell you're my brother. Just be safe dude." Giovanni scoffed at this, being cocky obviously. His mindset said if he did it successfully once, then he could do it again. The unknown man sensed this and frowned. He got up and walked to the door. He stopped before exiting. "Don't do something you can't handle yourself Giovanni. You're family to me and I care." The unknown man said worriedly.

There was a minute of time go by before the unknown man spoke up again.

"Have a good Thanksgiving Giovanni, hope you enjoy it." Giovanni hesitated before responding.

"Yeah," He said without a tone. "Have a good Thanksgiving Red."

**Authors Note: Well I really enjoyed this chapter! I really liked the ending and writing it in general! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know this chapter is a little later compared to last week, but I wanted to get it back on track with my previous uploading schedule, so I hope you guys don't mind Lol. I wanna ask you guys a question. How do you guys like the story so far? The romance I've written so far in the story, is it any good so far? Do you guys like the plot so far? I really wanna know how you guys like it! Last thing is I think in the foreseeable future, I might be posting a One Shot or two on my page based on the newer episodes of the Pokemon Anime, and it'd be an armourshipping story, so if you want to see that then tell me an get ready! I don't wanna take on more than one major project as a time, as I don't want to get overwhelmed Lol. If you liked the chapter, then don't forget to Favorite/Follow the story! If you have anything to say then leave a review, I read and respond to everyone of them! Have a great day! Keep being awesome!**

**I don't own anything Pokemon related in this story except the plot!**

**Next time on "Do Wounds Ever Heal?". It's the anniversary of that dreadful day. How will May react during it? How will Ash help? Time Skip next chapter, not huge, but noticeable! Tune in next time!**

**Back to School!**

P.S. Tell me if you find any grammar mistakes! I miss a lot Lol :P

P.S. #2 Thanks for the feedback guys, I looked over it and took out the exclamation marks that I saw were unnecessary! Thanks for the help!


	7. Chapter 6

_**Back to School**_

**AN: Hi everybody! I just wanted to say before you read this chapter, if you're confused at how last chapter ended, then please go back and read the prologue please! It had some info in it that was kind've crucial to the story line in the future. Otherwise enjoy!**

Caroline Maple had just finished putting tin foil all around the leftover Thanksgiving food. Her family and a guest had just finished eating what she thought was a very well done Thanksgiving dinner. It wasn't even the dinner that made it enjoyable, but the events that happened during it. That one guest had gotten her daughter an Eevee as a gift, and she'd loved it! Caroline was doing what she found herself doing a lot later in the evening's, just thinking while doing some light work around the house. She enjoyed this time, it was calming. She was doing better than her son and husband, to say the least. After dinner, the two sickly boy's made there way back to there respective rooms to head back to sleep. It was only 7:00pm, so she was wondering what Ash and May where doing, seeing as it was quiet. A bit to quiet. She just shrugged it off, as she had several more things to do before bed.

In the living room, Ash was sitting on the couch while watching May. She was the peak of his interest right now because she was laying on the floor flat on her stomach... having a staring with her new Eevee! Ash couldn't do anything but look and be intrigued. She really was into this little "contest". As the minutes ticked by, May eventually blinked and lost to the small fox like creature. She pouted for a second before grabbing her up and sitting on the couch next to Ash.

"So Ash," May started quaintly. "It's just past 7, what do you want to do for now?" Ash thought hard about this, just for the fact that he didn't want to be bored for long. "I don't know, how about we watch a movie?" Ash questioned curiously. May thought about it for a bit, mainly because she would like to watch a movie, but didn't know that many that were new. She had an idea. She walked over to the T.V. And opened up the bottom shelf and started to rummage around until she pulled out a movie. Ash was confused to as what she was doing until he saw the movie she pulled out. It was a movie called "Dinosaur". Ash actually remembered that movie quite well, as he watched it a lot as a child. He hadn't seen it in so long though. "So Ash," May almost squealed with excitement. "Can we watch this one? It was my favorite movie when I was younger!" Ash looked at the girl happily while nodding his head. "Sure!" He said excitedly. "I remember watching that when I was younger, it was one of my favorites actually." May squealed happily as she turned to put the DVD in and proceeded to press play. She then grabbed Eevee and made her way next to Ash on the pullout couch and they proceeded to watch the movie together.

After about an hour into the movie, Ash and May had went from sitting on the pullout to actually getting under the blankets and relaxing, with Eevee in May's lap of course. Ash let out a big yawn that made May giggle. "Are you tired Ash?" May asked playfully. Ash scoffed at this, trying to look manly, mainly to make her laugh. "Me? Tired? You must be to tired to think straight." Ash chimed nonchalantly. Truth be told, he was very tired, more than likely because of all the turkey he ate. The same thing was happening to May, as she felt her eyes go heavier every minute. After ten more minutes of silence, May finally succumbed to her drowsiness and drifted asleep. Unbeknownst to her, at almost the exact same time she lost her sleepy battle, Ash also fell to the Sandman. May's head drifted onto Ash's shoulder as Ash's head fell on top of May's head. They both fell asleep into each others presence and they were happy. Eevee was still awake barely, taking notice of how much the two cared for each other. She was happy she had a new mommy! She also fell asleep soon in the lap of her brand new mommy.

In the bathroom down the hall, Caroline had just finished taking a shower. She was starting to feel a bit tired, probably from everything she ate earlier. She decided that she was going to said goodnight to the kids and go to sleep herself. In her pajama pants and T-shirt, she walked to the living room to be greeted by a sight that was indescribable. Ash and May were asleep on each other, with Eevee in May's lap. They almost looked like a happy family together! Caroline decided that she wanted a picture of this for the future. She could use it for an assortment of things later, like to tease them with or show Delia, She snapped the picture quickly and took a moment to take in the smile on her daughters face. "You really do love him don't you?" Caroline said soft enough only for her to hear. Caroline decided to head to bed, seeing as she didn't want to wake the two sleeping adolescents. She slowly went to the T.V. And turned it down a bit, making sure it didn't wake either two up. She also pulled the covers up a bit more to cover the two teens up. As she looked back at the two sleeping teens, she felt happy that her daughter found someone so quickly. "This whole experience might not be as hard as I thought. At least she has someone that loves her back." With that, she went to bed, being the last one to sleep that night, she slept happily though. Very happy.

After a long sleep for everyone in the house, it was finally morning time. The first one awake in the house was the young Eevee. She'd gotten up as she was hungry and wanted to be fed. She was fed up with just watching her new mommy sleep while she was awake. She hatched a little plan. She saw that May's foot was slightly out of the covers, so she was going to get a new type of awakening. Eevee slowly crept up to the lone foot and slowly put her tail against it and began to swipe it furiously! She got the reaction she so badly wanted, as May woke up immediately began to wake up laughing, but not moving her head. This laughing also woke Ash up, who still had his head on top of May's. He yawned slowly, looking around to see only May staring at him from the crook of his neck. They both paused while they looked at each other. They were basically stuck there, seeing as they enjoyed the spots they were in, but were also embarrassed in their position. Ash was the first one to pull away from the position. He held his head down embarrassed. "I'm sorry May," Ash said worriedly. "I didn't mean to put myself so close to you." May was confused. Ash sounded like he thought she didn't enjoy it, which she did.

"It's alright Ash," She stated happily. "I didn't mind it... Actually, we should do that more." She winked at the end of her little response. She excused herself to go get dressed and ready for whatever she was going to do today. She left a very confused Ash on the couch. He really did think she'd liked him, but boy was she sure straightforward. He never knew she would say that and wink at him. Girls sure were full of surprises. Ash decided to get up and get dressed as well. He knew today was a day that not many people in this house were fond of. The day after Thanksgiving, the day May was abducted. Ash knew that it would be a little quieter around here today, but he was slightly confused about May. She acted as if today was a normal day. It was weird to him, because if he was in her situation, he'd be freaking out and careful as hell, but he wasn't her. He decided to go talk to May after he called his mother. He knew this would probably be his last day here at the Maple house, so he would say his goodbye's. Right before Ash turned to pick up his cellphone, he felt something butt into his leg. It was Eevee! She was looking him with anime tears whimpering.

"Eeveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Evvvv" The baby Eevee whined. Ash looked at her curiously before realizing what was probably wrong. "Oh I get it, you must be hungry right? Ash questioned curiously. Eevee responded with a "Yip!" and a very well coordinated back flip. This made Ash chuckle at the antics of the young Pokemon's reaction to food. "You certainly have the same qualities of your mom, I'll tell you that." Ash said cheerfully. "Lets go get you a bite to eat!" Ash walked into the kitchen with a ecstatic looking Eevee behind him wagging her tail. Ash proceeded to dig through the fridge, mainly looking through the Thanksgiving leftovers. He finally decided on some green beans and a little bit of turkey. He mixed the two things into a bowl and laid it onto the ground and let Eevee dig in, which she did without hesitation. While Eevee was busy stuffing her face, Ash picked up his phone and called his mother. The phone rang a couple of times, then he heard a his moms voice on the other side.

"Hey sweetie!" Delia exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing mom," Ash stated casually. "I just wanted to know what the gameplan was for today. I know I probably need to come home soon." Delia sighed happily. "Yes honey, It's about time you come home, besides, I want to talk to you about a couple things later."

Ash took a second, because he knew he had to go home, but he didn't really want to. "Alright mom, can you come pick me up at around 2?" It took Delia a second tho think about it, but she still replied swiftly.

"Sure honey," She said happily. "I'll be there at around 2. Love you!"

"Love you mom." Ash said casually. He hung up the phone and made his way to a bathroom to change and such. He decided to wear a pair of basketball shorts and his favorite hoodie. A dark ocean blue Nike hoodie limited edition. He'd gotten it as a present from his mom over the summer. It was more of a surprise gift, and it was his favorite piece of clothing. He walked out into the living room after getting dressed to be greeted by Caroline and May. Caroline was putting some coffee on to brew, while May was petting a seemingly full Eevee. He glanced over at the clock to see it was 10:30am. It really was later in the morning than he thought it was. Ash had already decided that he wasn't really hungry since they ate so much last night. He decided he wanted to just do something that isn't strenuous. "Hey May," Ash spoke up. "Do you wanna take Eevee out for a walk today around the neighborhood? I'm sure she would love it!" May thought about it. She thought it would be good to go on a walk and wanted Eevee to go to, and she gets to be with Ash alone for a bit. "Only if my mom say's it's alright." She answered. Both teenagers and Eevee looked over to Caroline, who was standing next to the coffee machine enjoying what seemed to be a very good cup. "I don't mind, just don't be out to long." Caroline said quietly. Ash could tell that there was some sadness in her voice, and he could guess why. He decided not to press it, as it was a sensitive subject. Seeing that her mother gave approval, May went to get her shoes. When she was out of earshot, Caroline spoke to Ash quietly. "Ash," Caroline said meekly. "Please watch out for May, I just am nervous seeing as today is the anniversary. Please be on the lookout." Ash looked at Caroline happily with a goofy smile and a thumbs up. "Caroline," Ash said firmly. "I won't let anyone hurt May, ever again." Caroline smiled. She was happy to have someone watching over her daughter. She was happy someone cared for her as much as they did. "Alright Ash," Caroline said happily. "Thank you, Thank you so much. I don't know what we'd do without you." Ash smiled rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. That's when May came back and spoke. "Alright Ash," She said happily. "Me and Eevee are ready to go! Lets hurry!" May basically sprinted out the door, leaving Ash to catch up. "I'll watch over her Caroline, don't you worry!" Caroline nodded and waved goodbye as the boy made his way out the door, trying to catch up with the apparently ecstatic brunette.

After about a minute of running, he finally caught up to the unnaturally fit girl. He was on the Kanto football team, but he was sure breathing a little to hard. "What's wrong Ash?" May teased childishly. "I thought you were a sports buff? Doesn't that mean you should be more fit than me? That run wasn't to long." Ash took a second to catch his breath. "I wasn't warmed up you see," He coughed as he spoke. "I have to do my stretches and be prepared for a run like that. Don't get cocky." May stuck her tongue out and they began walking down the sidewalk casually. Eevee was in front of the two teenagers, mainly exploring her new home area.

They were walking for about 5 minutes before Ash spoke up trying to break the silence. "So May," Ash started hesitantly. "You know what day it is, so why are you so upbeat and happy today?" When Ash finished, May looked up curiously, as if she was searching for an answer herself. It took her a bit to think of an answer, but she found one that made the most sense. "I guess it's because I'm so happy right now and feel safe." She said regularly. Ash was confused. What did she mean by "Safe"? "What do you mean safe?" Ash questioned quickly. "Do you mean that you're with your family again? That kinda safe?" May laughed at Ash, amused by his partial denseness. This kinda irritated Ash, and he was about to speak up until May cut him off. "No silly," She began sweetly. "I mean I feel safe with you. There's no reason to sulk in the past. I mean yeah there are gonna be times when I'm afraid, but I always remember I have you. You said you'd never leave me right?" Ash was amazed at her response, but happy at the same time. "Yeah May," Ash stated happily. "I be here for you always!" With that sentence, he put his arm around May as they walked. They just talked about how school was starting up again on Monday, and how May was going to enroll as well. They just enjoyed each others company for the next couple hours until they got home.

2 O' clock eventually came, and Ash had to say his goodbye's to the Maple family. Norman and Max had even got out of bed to wish the boy goodbye. Norman thanked the boy for all he'd done for the family, and Max told him he was cool and wanted to hang out sometime. Ash obviously said yes, seeing as he liked Max a lot. The two boys went back to their sleeping quarters. Caroline had already said her goodbye's, so she was doing some laundry. All that's left was May.

"Well May," Ash started off slowly. "It's about time I get heading home." May suddenly rushed up to Ash and almost tackled him down in a hug. "I'm gonna miss you." May said sadly. She sounded like she was about to cry. "I don't want you to go..." Ash felt bad for her, seeing as he didn't want to go either, but he had to. "I know May, I don't want to go either." Ash said sadly. "But I have things to do at home, and my mom needs me there." This didn't seem to change anything. Just then Ash thought of an idea. "How about this May," Ash said cheerily. "How about anytime you need to talk to someone or wanna talk in general, the just call or text me! No matter what I'll always pickup." This seemed to get May's attention. She looked at Ash and smiled. She dove back into the hug, giving a harder one that earlier. Just as Ash was about to say goodbye for a final time, May did something he surely wasn't expecting. She kissed him on the cheek! It was like the one she gave him at the police station, except this one was a little bit longer, and it felt ten times better than the last. May cut herself off and said "Goodbye" with a smile on her face and walked away. This left a shocked Ash to walk out by himself. He walked out the door and found his way to his mom's car. His mom noticed his confused gaze and was curious. "Ash sweetie," She questioned curiously. "Is there something wrong?" This snapped Ash out of his confused daze. "No mom," He said nervously while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm just a little bit tired still." Delia seemed to buy that excuse for now. Ash hoped that feeling came again when he was with May. He really, really liked it.

_**8 Hours Later.**_

It was around 10:30 in Pallet town. Ash Ketchum was currently on his way to the kitchen, seeing as his mom had called him into there. She hadn't sad why, but he assumed it was important, as she sounded kind've urgent. As Ash walked to the kitchen, his mind was on May. Not on her well being, as he knew she was safe now, but what she would be doing in school. He was worried if they would even allow her to enroll. He knew they would take the fact that she'd hadn't gotten and education like the rest of the school. He knew in the end that they would find out a solution, but it worried him in the back of his mind still.

When he reached the kitchen, his mother was sitting at the kitchen table drinking what had looked like to be tea. He thought he was in trouble for a second, because his mother was never really this serious at home. He was about to try and defend himself from whatever he thought he did, but Delia beat him to it. "Don't worry Ash," She said normally. "You're not in trouble, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit." Ash sighed relieved while taking a seat. "What do you want to talk about?" Ash asked curiously. Delia had decided not to beat around the bush and come right out with it. "Ash," She started slowly. "Do you know why your father left when you were four?" Ash had to think about it. He didn't know the true reason why, he'd just assumed they had fallen out of love. Most divorced parents did that, right? "Did you guys just stop loving each other?" Ash questioned curiously. Delia looked at the boy, he was partially right, but there was another big reason. "You're half right sweetie," she said calmly. "But there is another side of your father that you don't know about." Ash stared at his mother confusedly. What does she mean by another side? Delia quickly started to explain. "Your father was a great man, Ash." She said proudly. "But he had a shady past. He had a small criminal record. It was mainly because he was pretty involved in the mob. Your father used to be a personal bookie for one of the mob bosses. Him and his brother were the best in the game, but one day it all came crashing down. His brother had decided to take other "opportunities" and left the mob peacefully. Your father on the other hand, wanted to leave, but the mob boss didn't want him to, as he was making him a lot of money then." She took a pause to catch her breath and think. "He wanted to leave because he wanted to be with me. The boss didn't like that at all, and when your father left, the boss began to lose a lot of money. He eventually lost so much money that he decided to get revenge on your father. He sent out people to hurt him and people close to him. Your father was a very smart man Ash, and he had connections to keep everyone off his trail for the time being, but it could only last so long..." Delia was starting to tear up telling this story, but continued either way because it need to be heard.

"It was around the time you were 4 when his time of safety ran out. His trail couldn't be hid forever, so he had to leave to protect us. I begged him not to, but he wanted me and you to be safe honey. He left for us."

Ash took a second to take it all in. Why had she told him all of this? "Mom," Ash started slowly. "Why did you tell me all of this?"

Delia wasted no time in being honest. "Because I don't want you holding any resentment towards your father, because he saved our lives." This made Ash think. No he didn't hate his father, but he had some obvious dislike for him. He'd left his wife and a 4 year old boy to fend for themselves. Granted Delia had a well paying job, so Ash was never hungry or unhappy, it still affected him by not having a father. His mother had done all the things his father should've been there to do. Everything from riding a bike to shaving, she was there for him. "Mom," Ash stated normally. "I don't hate him, I just have so uneasiness. He left me as a child and left you single, I don't know if I ever can forgive him for that." Delia was relieved to hear this. "That's alright Ash," Delia said sweetly. "Your father was a good man, he did everything he could to protect us." Ash nodded his head as he agreed with his mother. Delia was happy that she had this talk with him, and that it went so well. "Alright sweetie," She said happily. "That's all I had to say, you should get some sleep, it's been a long day." Ash nodded and gave his mother a hug before going back up to his room. He went to check his phone as he was bored and didn't want to sleep yet. He had one notification. A text from May.

****Hey Ash****

Ash was a person who always had his phone around him, so he texted back rather fast always.

****Heyyyyyyyyyyyy****

Ash was one to joke around with texts, but he knew he should be a bit more serious. May replied back rather quickly, catching Ash's interest.

****Can we talk?****

Ash fired back quickly.

****Sure, do you want me to call?****

Sure enough, less than 5 seconds later he got a reply.

****Please****

Ash hit May's name and pressed call. It only took about 3 rings before she picked up.

"Hey." May said quietly, but loud enough for Ash to hear. Her parents were most likely sleeping, so he understood. "Hey May," Ash answered back. "How are you doing? Is there something wrong?" May wasn't really hesitant in her answers. "I'm scared Ash..." She said meekly. "I wanted to talk to you. I miss you." Ash blushed, thankfully he was on the phone. He was actually waiting for something like a call or a text from her, he knew she would be scared and was alright with that. "It's alright May," Ash said comfortably. "I'm here for you, whatever you need, I'll try my best." May smiled hearing this, knowing he'd be there for her. "I don't even wanna talk about what happened." She said quickly. "I just wanna talk to forget it." Ash smiled on his end. She wanted just to talk to him, and that's just what they did. They spent the next two hours on the phone talking about the most random of things, mainly about Ash and school on Monday. May had decided to enroll, and Ash was happy for her. They talked about how the school life would be different and Ash told her they'd both be really busy. This made her sad for a bit, but that was wiped away when Ash told her he would still be able to hang out all the time and be together. She was even more excited when told the possibility of having classes together. After all the talking was done, Ash and May were both tired despite it being the weekend. May decided that it was time for the both of them to get to sleep, not wanting to keep the raven haired boy up later than they should be. She said her goodbyes, with Ash chiming in that they'd talk again real soon! May hung up the phone, and laid down on her back. She wasn't scared anymore, hell, she couldn't even remember why she was scared in the first place right now. Maybe because she was tired, or maybe, just maybe she knew somehow, the raven haired boy she loved was watching out for her.

"Goodnight Ash," May cooed to herself. "I love you."

If only May knew that the boy she cared for so deeply about was also thinking about her. Ash was laying in bed tiredly, thinking about May. He had come to the conclusion that he had a major crush on her. "I hope this isn't a petty crush," He said lightly. "I really like this one, I like it a lot."

Both Ash and May went to bed thinking about each other, wondering the same thing.

"What will happen next?"

**AN: First off I want to say I'm so sorry this chapter is out so late! I've been working on a project for school and have had to type it up, making me hate my computer more and more each day. I've hated typing, but I've been writing fine. I had initially had this chapter be about twice as long because it had a time skip and such, but I really am sick of typing in general so I'm not do that. I also wanted to say that the next chapter won't be coming out until March 30th to 31st because I'm a junior in High school and have some projects and exams coming up, so I'm not prioritizing stories right now, thanks for being so patient!**

**This chapter has a couple AdvancedShipping moments in it, and I actually enjoyed writing it. It was actually kinda hard to write but I did it Lol. I know I said at the end of the last chapter that there would be a time skip, but because of the reasons above, I've put that on hold. So sorry! If you liked the story, then leave a review telling me what you liked, and leave a Favorite/Follow because it really helps! Constructive Criticism really help and I love it, so drop a review! Eager to hear you idea's for the story so tell me what you want to see as well. Any grammar errors or errors in general, then feel free to tell me! Thanks for all the favorites and follows, they really mean a lot! Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**Next time on "Do Wounds Ever Heal?". Thanksgiving break is over and it's May's time to apply for Kanto High! How will she do, and will she even get in? We also meet a few new people, some that will make May's life easy, others that might make it worse.**

**The Tardy Sweep**


	8. Chapter 7

_**The Tardy Sweep**_

_**3 Days Later**_

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"**

Up until now, it was quaintly silent in the Ketchum household. Apart from the occasionally snore of a sleeping Pikachu, it was dead silent. That was, at least, until the very unkind cry of an alarm clock sounded through the house in the early hours. It was currently the very early morning in Pallet Town, Monday morning to be exact. It was officially the end of Thanksgiving break, and time for school to start back up again. The sound of the annoying alarm clock was still going off rampantly, but was met swiftly with a heavy hitting pillow by a drowsy Ash Ketchum. The young teenager was quickly awoken once his peaceful slumber was so rudely interrupted. He laid up in bed, still with his eyes closed. He was still wishing for his sleep to not be over. He looked at the alarm clock that was laying on the ground, only to see that it read 7:07am. This surprised the raven haired teenager, as it meant he had overslept a bit.

"God Damnit," Ash muttered quietly. "I over-fuckin-slept."

Ash Ketchum wasn't a very friendly morning person. School started at 7:45am, and the bus came at 7:22am exact. This irritated Ash because he would be stretched on time with showering and getting ready and dressed. He decided to just cut it as close as he could and that's exactly what he did. Ash managed to an eight minute shower that just covered the necessities, but he made a note to himself to carry some deodorant and Axe for later just in case. He had already checked the weather today and it was supposed to be relatively cool, so he decided on some Nike sweats and a Gray hoodie. He also had a separate gym bag packed with his clothes he would use for his weight lifting class and after school workout.

Ash made his way downstairs to the kitchen to be greeted by his mother sitting at the kitchen table with what was presumably a cup of tea or coffee. Delia wasn't a morning person either, so they each just nodded at each other, just acknowledging there presence. Ash looked at the clock and saw he had about 3 minutes left before the bus came, so he decided to grab a pear (which were among his favorite things to eat). He walked outside to wait for the bus to come. When it came, he greeted the bus driver, an African American woman that was one of the sweetest that he'd ever met, and took a seat. He sat in the mid of the bus, were he usually listened to some music and relaxed. During the ride to school, his head was buzzing around one subject.

"I wonder what May's going to do today."

Over at the Maple household, Caroline and Norman Maple had just awoken and were getting ready for there days today. Norman was getting ready for work, and Caroline was going to take May to Kanto High school to get enrolled and such. Max had finally felt better, or at least good enough to go to school. Max went to Oldale Middle School, were he was in the 8th grade. It was 7:25am, and Max's bus came at 7:50am, so Caroline decided it was time to wake both of her sleeping children up.

"MAXXXXXXX, MAYYYYYYY," Caroline yelled at the almost top of her lungs. "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!"

After about five minutes of shuffling towards the kitchen, Max made his way to his destination already dressed and basically ready to go. May on the other hand was still sitting on the couch trying to wake herself up. She was still sleeping on the couch instead of her room, which was fine with the rest of the family, as it was completely understandable. May knew that she didn't have to go right away, but she wanted to wake herself up to be ready either way. Besides, she was REALLY hungry. At her feet still snoring happily was a young Eevee, just acting like there was nothing in the world that would disrupt her with her sleep. Unfortunately, she had May as a mommy.

"I'm sorry Eevee," May said sneakily. "But if I have to wake up this early, so do you." With that, she snuck up behind her comically and quickly pulled her slightly by the edge of the tail, waking her quickly. This action made her fall off the couch in a dramatic fashion. She gained herself on the ground and looked at May with a pout face, trying to earn some mercy. Unfortunately, May wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry Eevee," May said teasingly. "You're just going to have to deal with it today. Eevee face dripped with anime tears as May dragged her to the kitchen to get them something to eat. As they entered the kitchen, they were greeted by Max and Norman, who were both eating some cereal. Caroline had just gone to take a shower.

It was now 7:35am, and most of the Maple family had finished eating there breakfast. Caroline had just finished her shower as everyone finished eating. This didn't bother her though, as she had decided to just take an orange on the way to the school. Caroline had setup an appointment with the High Schools principal, Professor Oak, at 8:05am. This being known, she had some time to spare, as May didn't need to shower, just because she preferred to take her's at night. Caroline entered the kitchen to tell everyone her gameplan.

"Alright May, Max," Caroline said with almost eager voice while entering the kitchen. "Max, the bus will be here to pick you up in about ten minutes, so get ready and dressed for that." She looked over at May. "May, I want you to go get dressed, because I want to leave in about ten minutes as well. Our appointment with Professor Oak is at 8:05am sharp! So we need to be there." May nodded her head and turned to make her way to the hallway bathroom, but was stopped by her mother one more time.

"And sweetie," Caroline said slowly. "I'd be prepared to answer some questions about...you know...your situation..."

May nodded her head as she understood hat her mother was saying. She was saying people were more than likely going to ask questions about her "experience". She decided she would confront that problem when it occurred. She went and got dressed in the bathroom, and came out back to her mother. May had chosen a pair of Adidas sweatpants and a generic black hoodie. She was waiting for her mom to finish getting ready, and was killing time by messing around on her phone. She wasn't texting anyone, seeing as she only had three phone number, Ash's number, Ritchie's number (which she had gotten from Ash this weekend because she thought he was really cool.), and her home phone number. She was doing something she found herself doing a lot, which was browsing Wikipedia randomly reading about random topics. She just found it interesting.

"MAYYYYY," Caroline screamed from the door. "COME ON SWEETIE, WE'RE GOING NOW."

May was irritated that her mother was yelling for her, seeing as the front door was only about 15ft away from the kitchen, were she was at.

She walked over to the door and glared at her mother.

"You know you didn't have to yell at me?" May told her mother irritably. "I was basically within whispering distance..."

Caroline had a smirk on her face. "Now that wouldn't be any fun though, would it?" She said slyly.

May scoffed away the remark and they made there way's towards the car. They got in and both saw they had about 15 minutes to get to the school, so they set off. The car ride was silent, and not a content silence, but an awkward silence that was void of words. Thankfully though, Caroline wanted to end the silence, and began to pick up on some small talk. They started out on what they expected to happen at the appointment, which was rather bleak, seeing as neither Caroline nor May had any idea what would happen.

The conversation eventually ended up on the topic of what happened this weekend and more important to May, Ash. May and Ash didn't see each other on Saturday, as they both agreed to take it off as a well deserved day of rest. That didn't stop them from texting each other though, because they did all day and talk for a long time when night hit. Caroline wasn't shocked by how much the two teens had bonded together, because it was clearly obvious that they were really into it with each other.

May wasn't done with Ash either. On Sunday, she and him had just went out on a walk around the park with Eevee. They had a real good time for the most part. The only irritating part was since Ash and May were local celebrities now, for obvious reasons, some came up every once in a while and would ask May a kind've intrusive question, or bug Ash for his autograph for being a hero. All in all, May would do it again. She had fun with Ash and was happy to see Eevee was having fun too! She had also found out what Eevee loved to eat, plain white rice. It was weird because it didn't have much flavor. That didn't bother anyone though, as it wasn't to expensive, and Eevee loved it!

Something May kept from her mother about this weekend was that she had went from holding onto Ash's arm when they walked to plain out holding his hand. It embarrassed her to think about it, but she loved it and was almost sure Ash did too. Several of the people that stopped and talked to them had asked if Ash and her were boyfriend and girlfriend. They both denied sheepishly and embarrassed.

After about ten minutes of driving, Caroline pulled into the parking lot of Kanto High School. May gazed in awe of the shear size of the school. She hadn't really expected the school to be this big. This made her nervous, but she knew she was ok with her mother and she knew Ash was here as well. They both got out of the car and made there way to what they assumed was the school's main entrance. Luckily, they were right, as they were greeted by Professor Oak at the front door.

"Hello there!" Oak said with a jolly voice. "It's great to meet you two! My name is Professor Oak, and I am the principal of Kanto High School." Oak opened the front door and motioned for the latter to come inside, which they did happily. Oak led them down to what they presumed was his office area. It was a decent sized office, not being to big or to small. It was well furnished, with a soda machine in the corner near his desk. He showed them there seats and began.

"Well I'm happy to have both of you here today." Oak said happily. "I understand that May would like to enroll today, Ms. Caroline, am I correct?"

Caroline responded with a quick nod and a smile on her face.

Oak chuckled happily. "That's great then!" Oak said very cheerily. "Well May, to start off the process, we just have to get some basic information on you, and then I will need you take take a sort've 'test' to see were you stand academically." May nodded eagerly.

"I'm ready, lets get started!" May said happily. This surprised him quite a bit. He was expecting her to be a little more shy and drawn back seeing her situation, but no, she acted like any other excited girl. This gave Oak some very high respect for her.

"Well then," Oak started eagerly as well. "Why don't you do this 'test', while me and your mother go over your information. Don't worry, the 'test' is only 15 questions. It shouldn't take to long. Good luck!"

That's how it was for the next 15 minutes, May was filling out the test sheet, and Professor Oak and Caroline went over May's information. Caroline and professor Oak soon finished all of the basic information and Oak preceded to enter the data into the computer. By the time he had finished entering all of the data, May had finished her 'test'. Oak took it and skimmed over it for a second and his eye's widened in slight surprise. This wasn't seen by May, but Caroline caught onto it. She was worried, but she'd ask when May wasn't here. After about 2 more minutes of computer typing, Oak seemed to finally finish it off by printing something.

"Alright May," Oak said, almost as he was trying to build up suspense. "Welcome to Kanto High School! Here is your new schedule. I'll explain everything on it to you." May shook her head as a sigh that she was paying attention and ready.

"Alright," Oak said taking a deep breath. "Here at Kanto High, the students go through 4 different classes, or blocks, as we call them. Your first will be English Preparatory, which is fancy for English III. Your second will be a special kind've elective called Teacher's Caddy. You basically go yo another class of an assigned teacher to help out. You've been assigned to Coach Rade, who is our weightlifting coach."

Oak looked over at May to see if she understood everything he has told her so far, and earned a nod from her, which meant she was following.

"Alright then," he said. "Your third is plain Math III, or Algebra II. Your fourth and final class of the day is Pokemon History and Care, and be happy, because that is a very hard class to get into. It's reserved for the ones who actually care."

Oak looked over at May again. "Do you have any questions?"

May thought and couldn't think of any. "No sir, I don't" she said politely. "Thank you so much."

Oak looked at her happily. "It's nothing dear, you deserve the same chance as everyone else!" He smiled widely, which made Caroline and May giggle.

Oak got up went to his door, opening it and yelling.

"RITCHIE, DREW, COME HERE PLEASE!" Seconds later, Ritchie and another boy, who May assumed was Drew walked into the office. Ritchie and May were happy to see each other and gave each other friendly hugs, while Drew just looked her over. It creeped May out really.

"Hey May," Ritchie said warmly. "I'm glad you decided to enroll today!"

May was happy she had a friend in Ritchie, it made her feel safe as well. Not as safe like when she was with Ash, but protected by a friend.

"Yeah," she said eagerly. "I'm happy I can start too!" May could see out of the corner of her eye that the green-ish haired buy was looking at her still, so she decided to not be rude and say hello.

"Hi, I'm May." She said happily, yet carefully. "It's nice to meet you Drew." She stuck out her hand to offer a shake. He looked at her hand before taking it and shaking back.

"Hello there," He said, almost like he was trying to act smoothly. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Drew."

May was a little creeped out by his introduction, but carried on. "Well it's nice to meet you too, Drew." He nodded at her, and they all turned back to Professor Oak.

"Well Ritchie, Drew." He started out normally. "I called you two in here because I want you two to show her to her classes and the cafeteria. Do you think you can do that?"

Both boys nodded as they motioned for May to follow them out the door. May looked at her mother one last time.

"Bye mom," She said almost sadly. "I'll see you later!" Her mother waved her goodbye and blew a kiss. They were on there way.

Now that they were alone, Caroline wanted to question professor Oak.

"Professor," She started slowly. "Why did you look surprised when you took May's 'test' and skimmed over it?" Professor Oak gave a confused look, as if he didn't remember what she was talking about, but then it came back to him.

"Ahhh," he let out. "You see I was surprised at her answer's Ms. Maple." Caroline looked at him confusedly.

"What was wrong with her answers professor?" Caroline questioned worriedly. Oak looked at her and smile partially.

"Why that's the point," He said happily. "There wasn't much wrong with them at all! Out of the 15 questions, 5 were mathematical, 5 were about Kanto history, and the last 5 were general logic questions. She only got 2 of the questions wrong my dear!"

Caroline was confused by this, her expression was reading off "So?"

Oak understood that and went on explaining. "May hasn't had any real schooling all her life, and she did that well. She got one math question wrong and a Kanto history question wrong. She did amazing!"

Caroline had a smile on her face. She was just wondering what this meant for May. Professor Oak caught this in her expression as well.

"Don't worry my dear, I will explain it all all due time." He said very excitedly!

Walking down the halls of the school, the three teenagers were currently in QnA session. May was just asking simple questions about the school and what happens. They were the generic questions, such as when was lunch, what time do they get out of school ect. Ritchie was doing a great job at explaining everything to May, so her questions were short and apart. Drew was in the front, being quiet while leading the way. May only had one more question for the two boys helping her.

"Hey Ritchie," May ask curiously. "Why are you and Drew helping out in the front office?"

Before Ritchie could answer May's question, Drew but in and answered it for them.

"It's because our first block class is Teacher's Caddy, and we were assigned to help Professor Oak and anyone in the front office." The way Drew spoke was uneasy to May, but it seemed it didn't really faze Ritchie. May just assumed it was how Drew talked. It was silent for another minute before Ritchie spoke up again.

"Hey May," Ritchie said softly. "Can I see your schedule?"

May nodded softly and handed her schedule over. Ritchie looked it over and was surprised to see a couple of classes on there. There weren't the super advanced classes some people took, but they were pretty honorable. He was surprised she was given them, seeing her situation. Ritchie wasn't going to say anything, but he did see another thing that caught his eye. This class schedule was almost an exact copy of Ash's! Everything except Teacher's Caddy, but she had Teacher's Caddy with Coach Rade, who was Ash's 2nd block weightlifting coach. This meant she would basically be with Ash all day. Professor Oak probably knew of it's and was why he did it. That man never ceased to amaze him.

Ritchie looked over at his watch and saw It was 8:35am. That meant 2nd block started in 4 minutes. Ritchie decided to take her straight to her 2nd block, so he spoke up to Drew.

"Hey Drew," Ritchie spoke up. Drew turned and looked at him curiously. "You head on to class, I'll take May to her 2nd block." Drew nodded and went the opposite direction. This left May and Ritchie. May felt comfortable this way, as she trusted Ritchie more than she did Drew.

"So Ritchie," May started slowly. "Where are we headed now?"

Ritchie looked at her and smiled. "We're headed to Coach Rade's weightlifting room. That's were you will be have 2nd block."

May was content with that answer and smiled and kept walking. They eventually made it to the weightlifting rooms door, were they were greeted by Coach Rade.

"Hello," Rade said warmly. "You must be May Maple, my new 'caddy'." May smiled and shook Rade's hand.

"Yes sir, I'm happy to help." May said cheerily, happy by how the personality of the weightlifting coach shined to her. He was a fading hair man, who from what she saw was very fit. He spoke to May and Ritchie again.

"Thank you Ritchie, I'll see you in 4th block." He waved as Ritchie smiled and walked away. As he was walking away, the bell for what May assumed was the change of classes. Coach Rade looked at her and motioned her to come in the room. It was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked. It consisted of 12 weight racks and all sorts of various bars and weights.

"Alright May," Coach Rade started slowly. "Let me explain to you what your job is in here. Don't worry, it's actually quite easy." He gave her the stare that was asking "Are you ready?" She nodded her head yes and he continued.

"All you basically have to do is refill the water bottles over here, and when a lifter asks for one, you bring him one and take it back when he is done. You also will help me record weights they lift on certain days, so I can keep track of all there progress. Besides, running small errands for me, that's all you have to do, do you understand?"

May nodded her head yes, and Rade smiled. "Well for now, all you need to do is just fill up those water bottles. The n you can just sit and wait until a lifter needs something, they're starting to show up now."

May looked at the door and say a boy walk into the room, and was surprised on who it was.

"Ash?!" May almost yelled in shock. Ash heard his name being called and looked over in May's direction and his smile grew almost ear to ear when he saw her. They walked up to each other eagerly and hugged each other tightly. Ash was confused by why she was here, but she explained quickly.

"So you got lucky to have Teacher's Caddy? That's so cool!" Ash was so happy and excited to see that May was in at least one of his classes. May and Ash knew they couldn't talk to much, because they both had something they had to be doing, so they cut it short and gave each other a big hug before going off to work. She went back to filling up her water bottle and Ash went to getting changed in his workout clothes and getting his station ready. Both May and Ash were happy that they got to be in class with each other, so they really couldn't complain about it. May was just sitting on a chair, waiting for the class to start. She'd finished her only current job and was just waiting for something to happen. She just started to think, mainly about how nice school's been already. After some thought, it always came back to one thing.

"I hope all my classes are with Ash." May didn't know, but Ash was thinking on about the same terms.

"I really hope May's in more of my classes."

Both Ash and May were happy with there 2nd block so far, and they couldn't wait for the rest of the day.

_**Authors Note: Omg... I honestly feel so bad for not updating sooner. I don't even have a real excuse for this either, I just haven't had any motivation to get onto my computer to type anything. I've had all these ideas and no motivation. I will NOT let this story become like my first one and have me lose interest to where I don't want to write it anymore. This is my fault of basic laziness and guy, I'm truly sorry for the unnecessary wait, you guys deserve better. Now on to the story! This chapter obviously took way to long to write, and I even had people pm me asking me when the next chapter was coming out. That seriously made me so happy. Thank you guys :)! I have May getting into school in this chapter and we meet Drew. Before any of you assume, no I'm not going to have Drew be an egotistical dick, well at least not to much. He won't be a real bad guy, just a troublemaker. This chapter honestly seemed longer than it needed to be, and not as much happens. This chapter truly is mainly here to setup the next chapter, in which a decent amount of stuff happens! We will also meet a couple friends in the beginning of next chapter. Sorry if anyone thought that the time skip in the beginning would have been longer, but I thought to long would mess it up. If you have any questions, do hesitate to leave a review and ask. Don't forget to favorite and Follow the story if you like it, and review if you have any criticism, good or bad. I love it all! Also, thanks to all who read my ArmourShipping One-shot I posted not long ago, I got some really good feedback on it, and have decided that I will have that as a side story. Meaning I'll update it more when I finish this story. About this story and updates, I have decided that instead of pushing myself to keep a once a week schedule like I tried to follow, I am going to go by the basis of updating 2-3 a month. Maybe more, maybe less. I don't wanna put the strain in myself to pump out chapters that might not be that well written. I want you guys to enjoy this! Sorry for such a long AN, if you read through the whole thing then you're amazing! Thanks for reading! **_

_**No chapter Preview for Chapter 8 :(**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Professor Sycamore!**_

"UP, DOWN, UP, DOWN, UP DOWN, UP DOWN."

This was all May was hearing as she was in the weight room, just sitting and watching curiously. She was relieved that this was basically all she had to do in this class. It was relieving in a sort of way. She was focused on a particular rack right now, the main weight rack in the front of the room. This is were Ash Ketchum and two other boys were working out right now. She'd learned that the other boys at the rack went by the name's of Gary Oak, who was the grandson of principal Oak, and Paul Shinji. From what she could see, they were all rivals with each other, always competing with each other who can do there best and max out more. Right now Ash was on the bench doing bench presses, with what she counted to be 295lbs. Paul was glaring at him, while Gary was spotting him carefully yelling encouragement to push through.

"Come on Ashy boy, only three more reps. PUSH THROUGH IT YOU BITCH!"

Apparently these words pissed Ash off as he pumped out those three reps with ease and racked the bar. He proceeded to punch Gary playfully in the shoulder.

"Don't call me a bitch you bitch." They both laughed at this and bumped fists, seeing that they were joking with each other. It was Paul's turn, so he got down and proceeded to do his reps, with Ash spotting respectively. Gary picked up his water bottle and tried to squirt some in his mouth, but found it empty. He looked over at May.

"Hey water girl, lets get a fill up over here." Gary said almost like he was commanding her. This irritated her, as she for some reason didn't like the nickname water girl. Apparently she wasn't the only one.

"Hey Gary," Ash nearly bellowed. "Don't call her water girl, her name is May, and you could say please." Gary looked at Ash and was about to retort when he saw anger in Ash's eye, and they were basically screaming "Try me."

"Hey May," Gary said in a much politer tone. "Will you please bring me a re-filled water bottle?" May smiled at Ash as she brought a new water bottle to Gary and he thanked her again.

"Sorry for calling you water girl. It was rude." Gary said apologetically. May smiled.

"It's alright" May said satisfied. Gary smiled and went back to watching Paul to finish out his reps. May went back over to the cooler to fill back up the water bottles as the boys went to finish there workout. The class was almost over and the boys were on there last sets each. It had been a relatively normal class, at least to what May thought it to be. She still wasn't used to it, so this might've been an off day for them. She wouldn't know until later. Coach Rade finally blew his whistle, which was followed by his bellowing voice.

"Alright everybody," Rade bellowed. "Today was a great workout. I saw some sweat today and was proud. I'm happy to say there isn't any practice until Wednesday, and our first playoff game is on Friday. There will be more info at practice. Get dressed and get out."

Most of the players, including Ash and the other two at his rack, were happy to hear that there wasn't any practice for a couple days. It gave them time to relax. May's thought's were interrupted by Rade.

"Hey May," Rade questioned. May looked at with a "what" look on her face. "Do you mind stepping outside so the boys can get changed?"

May quickly blushed and nearly squeaked out a "yes" while exiting to the hall to wait. About 3 minutes later, the bell rang and several guys walked out holding back packs and gym bags. It dawned on May that she didn't know where any of her classes were. She began to panic when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"It's alright May, I know this school inside and out." May turned around to see Ash smiling at her. This gave her confidence and a slight blush as well, though she tried to hide it. "Can I see your schedule?" Ash asked nicely. May nodded happily and handed Ash her schedule.

After a brief moment staring blankly at the manila sheet of paper, Ash's grin grew into a full blown smile.

"May!" Ash said excitedly, almost startling May. "We have our next two classes together it seems!" That was news to May, obviously, as she didn't know who had her schedule yet. This made her extremely happy, though, as it meant she got to spend so much more time with Ash.

"That's great Ash!" She almost squealed. "Now lets head to English before we're late."

Ash nodded his head happily as he motioned her to follow him down the hall. May was happy she got to be with Ash in class, it made her fell...It made her feel relaxed.

_**2 Hours later**_

May and Ash were currently on there way to their 4th block class, Pokemon History and Care. The Algebra II class they had just came from was quite boring, at least to what May expected. None of Ash's friends were in there, so it was just her and Ash. She didn't complain about that part though. Ash had explained on their way to 4th block that Pokemon History and Care was way more entertaining. There teacher for the math class was named Mrs. Ivy. She was a very bland teacher, not even being that strict, but just failed to keep everyone's attention. Ash had promised that the next teacher was a lot more enjoyable, and that she would like him.

"So Ash," May questioned. "What's the name of the next teacher?" Ash smiled and looked at her.

"His name is Augustine Sycamore, and he is the coolest teacher you'll ever meet!" May could see the excitement is Ash's eyes as he talked about Mr. Sycamore. She could tell he held him very high in regards of respect. This meant he must be someone exceptional.

They arrived at the class and entered the room. It was already almost full and silenced when Ash entered. The tension filled the room for May as she was getting nervous because of the silence, but that was easily broken when someone yelled out.

"HEY ASH, THINK FAST" The next thing May knew, she saw a football spiraling towards her head. Her instinct was to duck aand prepare to be hit, but the pain never came. She opened her eyes and looked up a bit to see Ash in front of her holding the ball and almost crying of laughter. May was more than confused.

"What just happened?" May asked very confused and a bit irritated. "Why did a football just nearly knock me out?"

"That would be my fault actually." May heard the voice and looked to the corner of the room and saw a man with shoulder length black hair. He looked to be in his mid 30's, and he was decently tall. "My name is Augustine Sycamore, or as most of the other students call me, Professor Sycamore."

May looked at the man with interest, more ore less wondering why she nearly got pegged by him. "Why did you try and hit me with the football then?" Professor Sycamore rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking to be embarrassed at his actions. "Well, I was actually aiming for Ash," he admitted while sighing. May gave him a face that just screamed "why?"

"Since Ash is on the football team, I usually try and catch him off guard every once in a while, but it doesn't work...ever..." After about 10 seconds of awkward silence, Professor Sycamore spoke up again.

"Well since I've introduced myself, now it's your turn. I already know who you are and everything I should know, but the class should get an introduction." Sycamore said with a playful smirk. May gave up as she knew an argument with a teacher wouldn't be good on her first day.

"My name is May Maple. It's nice to meet you all." She went back next to Ash and scooted next to him hoping him being close will help her rid some of the discomfort of her introduction. Unfortunately, it didn't as Ash threw her back into the rumble.

"Hey Dawn, Misty," Ash almost hollered. "I want you to meet May, you know, the girl I told you guys about a couple days ago." Dawn and Misty made there way to Ash and May while the rest of the class talked before the bell. Dawn was the first to make it to the two, quickly introducing herself to May.

"Hi May!" She said very excitingly. "My name's Dawn, and it's amazing to meet you! Wow, you're just as cute as Ash said you were!" This immediately set a blush on May's face and a quick face of panic on Ash's. "Yeah, he talked all about how..." Dawn was going strong until her mouth was covered by Ash in a hurry.

"There are some things better left unsaid Dawn." Ash said nervously. After that, everything went a lot smoother for both Ash and May. Misty introduced herself to Misty and May took it from there experience that she was a very relaxed person who was quiet and calm. She also learned she was very smart for her age. Dawn, on the other hand, was a bit different. She was pretty hyperactive, but not to the point of being really annoying. She never sat still, always moving or twiddling something with her thumbs. She wasn't dumb by any means, actually she was really book smart, she just didn't think before she spoke much.

The seating arrangement was different for this class unfortunately. This meant that Ash and May weren't able to sit next to each other. This made both of them a bit unhappy, but it wasn't to bad because May was put next to Dawn and Misty, so she had someone nice to sit next too. She quickly learned why Ash held Professor Sycamore so high in his regards. He was an amazing teacher! He was very interactive with the class and made the material very intriguing. That's something else that shocked her. The class was very interesting to her. Professor Sycamore basically told her the class teaches you how to be a top notch Pokemon handler. He gave her the basic rundown of what they were going to learn and they got started.

May never knew she could be so interested in a single subject or person so much. She was greatly astounded by the amazing information that Professor Sycamore had told her and the class, but like all great things, they had to end. The dismissal bell finally rang, and everyone got up to leave. May instinctively went over to Ash and started to walk with him. They were joined by Dawn on the way out.

So May," Dawn started happily. "How was your first day of Kanto High? Did you like all of your classes? Meet anymore cute boys?" She winked at Ash when she said this, and he brushed it off as it was normal for her to flirt randomly.

"Actually," May answered back quickly. "Today was really fun, and I enjoyed most of my classes." May smiled at Dawn, and she returned it happily.

"Well I'm glad you didn't expect it to be like Highschool Musical," Dawn said sarcastically "because that would have been a disappointment."

This confused May. "Whats Highschool Musical?" She asked with a confused face. Dawn looked at her in shock. "You've never seen Highschool Musical?!" Dawn said with absolute shock. "What kind've childhood did you have?"

Right as the words left Dawn's mouth, she covered it quickly and Ash bumped her in hopes of stopping her, failing in so. Dawn knew what situation that May had been in, and she can definitely say she would take back what she accidentally said in a heartbeat. She really needed to think more.

"May," Dawn said worriedly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that..." May didn't say anything as she continued to look at the ground. Dawn saw her mothers car and decided to leave to not make the situation worse.

"I'll see you guys later, bye Ash, bye...May..." Dawn whispered the last part. She then went to her moms car and left. This left Ash and May standing outside.

"Hey May," Ash asked slowly. "Are you alright?" He waited for a response. Her head slowly rose.

"Yeah," She said calmly. "I'm alright. I know she didn't mean to say what she did. It was an honest mistake." It was quiet for a bit. May broke the silence again. "I don't want to stay in the past, so I'm going to try and not let stuff like that bring me down. I'm stronger than that, and I know it!"

That was one of the things Ash liked about May the most, her strong will. She never let anything get her down. He respected that immensely.

"Well May," Ash started almost sadly. "I have to go to football practice. We have playoffs starting next week and we're having practices all week until the game next Friday. It's really irritating to think about it." This really saddened May because she wanted to talk to Ash a bit more before she went home. She gave him a mighty hug before he walked off to what she could only assume was where the locker rooms where.

Five minutes passed as May waited for her mother to show up until she did. May got into the car and was greeted happily by Caroline.

"Hey Sweetie!" Caroline said ecstatically. "How was your first day here? Did you enjoy it? How were the teachers?" May started to get irritated as she was barraged with questions by her mother. She knew she meant well, but damn, she might have enjoyed her day at school, but like almost every other student, she was tired from it all.

"Mom," May said, almost sounding like she was irritated. "I know you want to know about my day, but I'm very tired, can I tell you all about it later? Please?" May looked at her mother pleadingly. Her mother caught her pleading glance and fell for it.

"Alright sweetie," Caroline said defeated. "But later you have to tell me all about it!"

May sighed as she guessed this would happen. "Alright Mom, you win." she said, also defeated. Next, she slumped in her seat and just waited to get home.

_**Unknown Location**_

In an alley in an unknown location, a man was sitting next to a dumpster, lightly puffing on a swisher sweet cigar. The man was no other than Giovanni Ramone himself. He was currently in thought about what he wanted to do next. His mind had been centered around a particular teenager, who, until now was in his possession.

"May Maple, I really don't think I was done with you, girly." Giovanni mumbled grouchily. "I think I'm going to take back what's rightfully mine." A sly smirk crept upon Giovanni's face as he thought of what he was going to do and how he was going to do it.

Giovanni threw away his cigar as he got up and walked away with a menacing smile on his face.

"It looks like I'm going to have to pay a visit to that brat Ash Ketchum, I hope he likes surprises." Giovanni smiled devilishly as he waled away further into the alley.

**AN: Damn it feels weird to be back on here. The first thing I want to tell everyone off the bat is I'm truly sorry for the time between updates. I will be completely honest, 90% of the reason for no posts are due to pure laziness. The other 10% is basic tiredness from working, but, money is money. I've had part of this chapter written since the middle of June and had some time and motivation to update recently so I did so! It's mainly because some authors I really like have started to update as well, and I like the motivation it gave me. On to the chapter. This was pretty basic in terms of detail and actually didn't have much within it itself. I had to put this chapter out to introduce Dawn and Professor Sycamore because they will become major characters in this story later on. I hope everyone liked this chapter because I think it was decently written and got some decent character development in there and I'm satisfied with that. About the end, I hope that foreshadowing was enough to satisfy the people who want more detail with Giovanni, because in a few chapters, he will become a larger part than he already is in the story. If you liked the chapter, please leave a follow/favorite because it inspires me to write more. Leave any reviews saying how you thought I did and what I can do to improve, as I read them all and reply pretty quickly if needed! If you have any questions, review it or pm me and I'll get to you as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!**

**PS: I know it's a shorter chapter, but I didn't want to put to much in this chapter, as I already have the next chapter mostly laid out!**

**Next Chapter: The Playoffs  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**The Playoffs**

Almost two weeks had passed since May's first day of actual school. Since that time had passed, a lot of things changed for May. She had become almost fully accustomed to the school life everyone seemed to dislike so much. She learned that the hardest class for her was her English class, which was way more than what she thought it would be. The teacher was Professor Birch. She never learned his first name, but that didn't bother her. Professor Birch himself was a good teacher, just the material was iffy to her and most the rest of the class it seemed. Still, she tried her hardest and was doing alright.

The rest of the time when she wasn't at school or at home resting because of tiredness, she was either with Ash or talking to him, or she had Dawn over at her house. She didn't like to leave her house unless Ash was with her, so Dawn came over and they hung out pretty often. Dawn had apologized for what she had said on May's first day, feeling terrible about it. May told her the same thing she told Ash, that she wasn't going to let the past hold her down. This made Dawn happy and they clicked really well after that, becoming amazing friends. May had also gotten to know Ash's friends better as well, mainly Paul and Gary. She had gotten to know them pretty well during teachers caddy while she had barely anything else to do. She learned that Paul was the star quarterback for Kanto High, while Gary was ROLB(Right Outside Linebacker), being Ash's duo as he was the MLB(Middle Linebacker) and defensive captain.

May was currently sitting in her first block class, which was nearing the end. Professor Birch had given the class some time to relax before there next class. May was sitting next to one of the few people she knew in the class, Misty. They weren't great close friends like her and Dawn, but Misty was nice and they were good with each other. Misty was fiddling with her pencil while May was thinking about her plans for later. It was Friday, meaning it was Kanto High's first playoff football game. Since they had done pretty well, Kanto High was the host for the game tonight.

"Hey May," A voice interrupted May's thoughts, only to see Misty trying to talk to her. "So what are you going to do tonight?"

May had to think about this, as she was conflicted. Ash had asked her to come to the game tonight the watch him play and hopefully win, and May wanted to go, she was just undecided if she was ready. She didn't know if she could handle being around so many screaming people without Ash next to her.

"I don't know," She replied quietly. "I wanted to go to the game tonight to see Ash play, but I don't if I can handle it..." Misty gave the girl a sad look as she understood what she meant by that.

"Well then," Misty started happily. "How about you come to the game with me and Dawn?" May was surprised by this, as she wasn't expecting an invite. She had to think about it, and decided that it wasn't a terrible idea. She trusted Dawn fully and Misty as well. Besides, she would be near Ash in a sense.

"What would we do?" May questioned curiously. Misty smiled as if she knew she had convinced her already.

"Well," Misty started as she seemed to begin to think about it. "It would probably be pretty easy to just pick you up and head to the game itself around 6:00pmish, seeing as it starts at 6:45pm. Unless there is anything else you want to do." May shook her head no, thinking what Misty said was a good idea. The transition bell rang, telling them to leave.

"Text me if you wanna talk!" Misty shouted. "You have my number!" May gave her a thumbs up signaling she understood, and then made her way to the weight room. Teacher's Caddy had probably been her favorite class yet,mainly because she got to be with Ash. It also had something interesting to do, and the boys in there, including Coach Rade, never ceased to amaze her. There was always some sort of playful shenanigans going on or something like that. It was fun.

When she got to the weight room, Ash was already there, being the first one besides Coach Rade himself. This wasn't really unusual, but Ash looked to be visibly nervous. This had May worried.

"Ash," May questioned curiously. "Whats wrong? You look nervous?" Ash looked at May and smiled, something he always did when he caught sight of her. He didn't know why, but she always managed to put a wide grin on his face, even if he was nervous as hell.

"I'm alright May," Ash said embarrassingly. "I'm just a little bit nervous for today's playoff game, it's my first one as a starter and it's killing me." Ash sighed as he finished finally relieved of getting something like that off his chest. May looked at him with a confused face. He wasn't typically someone who'd get nervous unless it was something pretty big. She smiled and looked at him sweetly.

"Well don't worry you dope," She said teasingly. "I know you guys will do amazing, especially you!" After finishing her bout of encouragement, a graceful smile grew on her face as Ash pulled her in for a hug while saying "Thank You" repeatedly. This was a more usual thing for them, hugging randomly and being really close. It didn't bother the latter anymore.

The two separated and went to what they had to do for class. May was mainly cleaning up for the weekend and keeping water bottles filled up while Ash and the others players in the class were doing a light workout to keep themselves active while trying to not stress themselves to much for the game.

The class itself went by pretty quickly, and before everyone knew it, the school day itself was over. Everyone had been wishing Ash and the other players good luck on tonight's game, which they said thank you to and went on there way to the locker room to prepare for the game. May met up with Ash right before he left with Gary and Paul.

"Hey Ash," May said excitedly. "Good luck tonight, I'll be watching for you!" Ash heard this and smiled at her, giving her a signature grin and thumbs ups. He was happy to hear that she was coming to the game tonight, and even more so that she'll be rooting for him. With that, he made his way with Gary and Paul and May went to her mother, who was waiting for her in the car.

The hours seemed to pass by quickly, as May suddenly found it to be 5:45pm. Misty had texted her earlier confirming the plans that they had for tonight, so she was just waiting for Dawn and Misty to actually get here. Caroline had given her some money to get in the game and get something to eat if she wanted too. Norman was resting in there room as he was tired from work, and Max... well Max was in his room playing video games to no end. He'd been playing Call of Duty quite a lot recently, saying how he'd managed to win some money from it. She didn't know how, but it made her a bit curious, she would have to look into it later.

May was currently sitting on the couch, ready to go and all. She had grabbed a brush and began to groom Eevee, as she seemed to enjoy it and had learned the proper way to do it in her 4th block. Eevee seemed to enjoy it as well, so she was happy. Eevee had turned out to be a very energetic one, being very playful and always running around happily. After about 20 minutes passed, someone knocked on the door. May got up normally to answer it to find Dawn standing at the door with a large smile on her face. She was wearing a green hoodie that said "Kanto Knights" on the front of it.

"Hey May," Dawn greeted ecstatically. "Are you ready to go?" May nodded at her, having already told her mom that her friends would be here soon, she grabbed her phone and her money and made sure she had everything she needed. She noted she had everything, and made her way to the car with Dawn were Misty was. Misty drove a yellow Beetle, which was fine with May and Dawn apparently, as they had no problem with riding in it. The ride was smooth and it went pretty quickly. The girls didn't talk about much except for Dawn, talking about how she couldn't wait to see how Gary did tonight. From what May had heard, she made the educated guess that Dawn had a slight thing for Gary # %&amp;^*% Oak. She thought this was funny that a girl with the energy and outgoing nature of Dawn had a heavy girl like crush on a Football player.

When the girls reached the school, it was around 6:15, so there was about half an hour before the game was set to start.

"Hey Misty," May questioned curiously. "Who is Kanto playing tonight?"

Misty turned to her and gave her a smile. "They're playing the Lumiose Lanterns." She said happily. "We played them at the beginning of the regular season, beating them pretty bad too. We should have this game in the bag!" May smiled at Misty's nice answer. As the girls were walking out to the stadium, they were stopped by a yell.

"Hey girls," A familiar voice called out, but muffled. The girls turn around to see this mystery person. Misty and Dawn smile, seeming to know who it is already, but May is left in the dark. She just see's a random person who's obviously a football player wearing there helmet. It then clicked in her mind who it had to be.

"Ash?" May questioned confused. The person laughed and lifted there helmet, revealing the one and only Ash Ketchum in his football gear.

"I had you confused for a bit, didn't I?" Ash said with a playful grin. He knew May wouldn't recognize him. "So May, how are you liking the place so far?" Ash asked nicely. May smiled as she heard him speak directly to her.

"Well," May started normally. "I haven't really done anything here yet, but so far It's alright." Ash smiled at her answer, happy that she wasn't sad or unhappy.

"Well, have you guys bought your tickets yet?" Ash asked? The girls all shook there heads no. Ash smiled at this, because it was what he was hoping for. "Come with me then, I can help you guys out!" he said happily. He signaled for the girls to follow him to the front gate. Once at the gate, the ticket lady was about to ask the girls for the money to buy the tickets, but Ash held up his hand.

"It's alright," he said smoothly, "they're with me today." The lady smiled at Ash and let the girl in along with him. Dawn was the first one to speak up about this.

"Wow Ash!" She said happily. "That was amazing, thank you!" All three of the girls thanked Ash immensely for getting them in free of charge, and May ended up even giving him a warm hug.

"Well," Ash started, almost as if he was sad. "I have to get ready with the rest of the team. The game starts in about 20 minutes and we have to warm up. I'll see you guys later." Misty and Dawn waved goodbye and went to find a seat, while May stayed back with Ash for a few more seconds, to talk.

"Hey Ash." May said regularly. "Good luck tonight, I know you'll do nothing but great!" Ash and May both smiled at this. Ash because of May having faith in him, and May because Ash was there with here for now.

"I'll try and win this game," Ash said slowly. "I'll try and win it for you May, that's a promise." He smiled at her deeply and gave her a large thumbs up. This caused May to blush, but she didn't mind, it was nice.

"Hell, maybe after the game," Ash stuttered almost nervously, which confused May. "Maybe we can go get something to eat, you know, together..alone." May was almost in shock at what just happened. She quickly shook her head and gave him a hug and walked towards were Misty and Dawn went, confused by what just happened.

As Ash was walking back towards the team, Gary came up to him.

"Hey Ash, why do you look so freaked?" Gary asked almost sounding concerned. "You getting nervous?" Ash looked at Gary like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Gary...I think I just asked May out on a date..." Ash mumbled. Gary looked at Ash with a dumbfounded look on his face, then he began to laugh.

"Well what do you know," Gary started to shout teasingly. "Ashy boy here actually does have a pair or two. HEY PAUL, GUESS WHAT? ASH JUST ASKED OUT MAY!" Gary was tackled to the ground quickly by a furious Ash.

"Gary!" Ash said, sounding infuriated. "Remember about your secret thing for Dawn? She can learn quickly if I want too." Gary gave Ash a death stare, mainly to try and see if he was bluffing. He finally broke.

"Alright Ash," Gary said defeated. "I'll leave you alone on it, just don't be a pansy and mess this up, you're ugly and this opportunity won't come along often." Gary finished with a chuckle and a water bottle chucked at his head, which he dodged quickly. They both just went to focus on the game, which was the main priority.

Apparently, neither where focused well at all, because the first half of the game was a complete slop fest by both teams. Neither offense could keep the ball moving, and the defense was missing easy plays that should have been easily routine ones. At the end of the first half, Kanto was leading 10-7, and both touchdowns by both sides were both mishaps that led to scores. The only consistent player on either side was the kicker, who had made several decent distance punts and nailed a 39 yard field goal right down the middle.

May and the girls, on the other end, were having an ecstatic time. May didn't really know how the game went but she caught along really quickly and learned what most everything was and the objective. There was a student section of the bleachers that most of the people were, doing random chants trying to cheer on there team, but May and the girls tried to stay away from around there because of all the people and noise. They were sitting near were the players entrance was, mainly to see the other players and Ash. When the players went to the practice field to warm-up and talk to there coaches, Ash and Gary stopped to talk to the girls, only saying hi and seeing if they were having fun, which they were. The boys bid a quick goodbye to go see coach Rade.

The beginning of the second half was upon them and the announcer was trying to hype the home crowd.

"LET'S GET IT GOING FOR OUR KANTO KNIGHTS EVERYONE!" The announcer announced. May could see the team huddling together, and from what she could hear, Ash was in the middle speaking to them.

"Guys, this is my first playoff game here, and I don't know what you guys want, but I don't want to lose. THIS IS OUR HOME AND WE TAKE THIS WIN. HANDS IN THE MIDDLE. HOORAH ON THREE.

"ONE

"TWO

"THREE

"HOORAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

After Ash's pep talk, the team took position to kickoff. The kicker started with a beautiful kick down the middle. Number 87 from the Lanterns was the one to field the kick and made it about 15 yards before being hit hard by number 48 of the Knight's, Ash Ketchum. The ball carrier lost the ball as soon as he'd been hit and number 42, Gary Oak, jumped on the ball right away, giving Kanto possession right away. This got the crowd louder than it'd been all night, and it didn't look like they were going to quiet down anytime soon. Gary and Ash got back to the sideline shouting happily and bumping fists, proud of what they'd done. Coach Rade seemed to yell something towards Ash, causing him to put his helmet back on and run onto the field. This confused May.

"Hey Misty," May asked. "Why did coach send Ash back onto the field?"

"Well," Misty started. "Ash is fast, so he usually plays both ways when they need him too, and seeing how the other RB has been doing, they need him too badly." May shook her head in understanding, seeing that Ash was very important to the team apparently.

Ash got onto the field and was greeted by Paul, who seemed to tell Ash the play they were about to run. Ash nodded and went to his position behind Paul. Paul shouted set three times before the ball went into play, were he handed it directly to Ash, who in turn, sped off down the middle past the D-line quite easily due to his sheer speed. After about 20 yards, Ash would be home free after he made it past there safeties, so he put it into overdrive, beating one safety in speed, but he still had one coming in from the side. Ash knew the only thing about to happen was a collision, so he decided he would hit harder. After 5 more yards, the safety collided with Ash, trying to knock him down and out, but was met with a force greater than he thought. The safety was expecting such a strong push back from a receiver that he was thrown completely back onto his ass, leaving Ash home free for the touchdown.

Once Ash entered the end-zone, the crowd went wild while the announcer and the student section was chanting Ash's name. May and the other girls were screaming ecstatically as they were amazingly happy Ash was able to score. Ash ran around to his teammates to receive there praise, and when they left him, he looked up at May and smiled threw his helmet and mouth guard, giving her thumbs up and a goofy smile.

After Ash's touchdown, the Kanto Knights went on to dominate the game from there on out. Ash ended up with another touchdown run after his first and an interception in the 4th quarter to seal the deal. Gary had also managed to get another fumble recovery deep in the opponents territory for a touchdown, along with 3 sacks to his name. Paul added a small touchdown pass as well later on. The final score was 38-14 with Kanto's victory. The Lanterns managed a touchdown when Coach Rade pulled all the starters out to give the 2nd and 3rd stringers a chance to play.

After the timer hit 0:00, many students stormed the field in happiness that there team won. Everyone was congratulating Ash and Gary on basically winning the game for them. Coach Rade eventually ran the students off to give his players some room. After talking to his players about how they did good and stuff they need to improve on. He eventually let his players go, telling them to get some rest and that they deserved it.

May had told Misty and Dawn she would go home with Ash, which they were fine with. They told her goodbye and went home. May had texted her mother during halftime asking if she could go with Ash to get something to eat, and she responded with an "of course, be safe!" This made May happy that her mother trusted her and Ash. After about 5 minutes of standing outside the locker room waiting silently, someone spoke up.

"So, you ready for some dinner?" May turned around and saw Ash standing there with a duffle bag and a huge goofy grin on his face. This made May smile and almost laugh.

"Yes I am," She responded sweetly."Where do you want to go?"

Ash thought about it for a bit. "How about I get Gary to drop us off at the mall and we can eat at Showmars?" May smiled at the idea, because she thought it was sweet to go where they first ate together, couple or not.

"I'd love too!" May said ecstatically. "I can get my mother to take us home after." Ash smiled goofly, and held out his arm.

"Then after you madam, your chariot awaits." Ash said playfully, holding his hand out for May to take it. This caused her to blush a bit.

"Well I would be delighted to, Sir." May said playfully, taking Ash's hand and walking towards the parking lot. If only they both knew how excited and nervous the other was, hell, who wouldn't be on there first date?

**AN: Well here's another chapter so soon Lol. I had so much excess time today it's not even funny, so I got around to finishing this chapter. This chapter is pretty big in the series shipping wise and the next chapter will be huge to the plot and shipping! **

**I hope you guys like the football game because I was incredibly nervous on how it would come out. I thought it was just fine but that's me. I'm very knowledgeable on Football so that wasn't the problem, I just wondered if it would keep everyone else's interest. **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter as I had actually been planning this one out for a bit now, and I think it came out better than I thought it would. If you liked the chapter or story overall, leave me Favorite/Follow because they really help and motivate me! Leave me a review telling me what you think and if you have any criticism, good or bad, then I'll take it! Anything makes me happy! Thanks for reading, peace!**

**Next Chapter: The First Date**


	11. Chapter 10

_**The First Date**_

Right now, Ash Ketchum and May Maple were sitting in the back seat of Gary Oak's car. They were currently on there way to the mall, which where they would be having there first date, alone. May was sitting next to the window, staring patiently out the window looking at the stars, as it was 8:45pm, and dark outside. While May was looking at the stars, Ash was looking at May, mainly admiring her features. Hey was taking in the situation at hand right now. He was currently on the way to his first ever date, and with the girl he think he loved. Of course Ash Ketchum had many crushes in the past, but never had he been on a date or this close to one of the crushes. The car wasn't silent, though, because Gary Oak was talking to the latter while driving, even though they were hardly listening. He had been blabbering on about how well the game had went in the second half, and how pumped he was about it.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at the mall. Ash and May got out and thanked Gary deeply for the ride, and he gloatingly accepted the thanks, telling Ash good luck and bidding them a hasty goodbye, as he was tired as well. May and Ash then made there way to the restaurant they would be dining at tonight, Showmars. The walk there was peaceful and quiet, with May quietly holding Ash's hands while they walked slowly. They were definitely in no rush to get were they wanted, as they had time to spend together, and wanted to enjoy it.

They eventually passed the pet store were Ash got Eevee for May at. It was one of the few shops closed at this point because of the time, which was weird, because not many other places were closed yet. They could see a young teenage boy inside the shop, cleaning up slowly, obviously taking his time. He looked to be no less than a year younger than Ash was himself. The two almost felt sad for the boy, as he was spending a Friday night alone by himself. The two decided to continue walking towards the restaurant.

After about 5 more minutes of smooth walking, Ash and May made it to Showmar's. They entered the place and saw the sign said they would be closing at 10:30pm, which made them happy, seeing as they had plenty of time.

The two were met by a familiar voice.

"Hello you two," The feminine voice said cheerily. "It's nice to see you two here again!"

Ash and May looked towards the voice and saw the waitress that served them last time, Serena Yvonne. She was smiling at the two, looking at the interlocked hands happily.

"I see you two have changed a bit since the last time you were here," She said happily. "But it's really none of my business, is it? Follow me to your seats and I'll get you settled right in!" The two teenagers followed Serena closely and were led to the same seats as they had last time. Something told Ash and May this wasn't a coincidence.

"What would you guys like to drink?" Serena asked nicely.

Ash answered first. "I'd like some water please."

May smiled and answered as well. "I think I'll take some pink lemonade, please!"

Serena smiled as she wrote down there drink orders. "I'll bring them write up, and I'll try not to spill them this time!" She said this with a wink, earning a laugh from the latter.

While Serena went and got there drinks, May and Ash were left sitting alone. This made Ash panic after a bit of silence, as he wasn't used to this kinda thing, dating. May could see his nervousness visibly and it worried her. She understood why it was happening too, because she knew he'd never been on a date before. It was one of the many things she'd learned from Dawn from her time in school.

"Ash," May said smoothly. "It's alright to be a bit nervous, I've never been on a date either." This made both of them chuckle, as it was kind of a bad joke if you think about it, but it easily broke the ice.

"I know that," Ash said with a strained smile. "I just wanted your first date to be nice and fun, and I don't know how to do that..." Ash's head drooped a bit at the end, thinking he was doing wrong. May smiled sweetly, understanding what Ash was saying. Just as she was about to say something, Serena came back with there drinks, and also took there order. The two decided to get the same thing as last time.

"So," Serena said slowly. "A burger and bag of chips for you, and A chicken strip platter for you?" She received a nod from the two, and happily went to place there order.

As soon as she left, A frown crept onto Ash's face again because of what was going on before Serena came back. May saw this and placed her hand on top of Ash's slowly. This made Ash look up in confusion. He was greeted by a smile so sweet that anyone could get diabetes from it. May grasped his hand as they looked at each other. Both of them were blushing a decent bit.

"Ash," May said slowly. "You are the person who saved my life and made me happy again. No matter what, I will always be happy with you near me." May had a tear near her eyes as she spoke because Ash made her this way, happy.

Ash was in complete shock. He didn't know he made May feel this way, and boy, was it an honest relief for him. He was truly happy that she felt the same way around him that he felt around her.

May slowly lowered her head into the crook of Ash's neck and let her head rest there next to his. She took in the moment with him, noting that she was really happy she was like this. They just waited there together, embracing each others presence until there food arrived, making them reluctantly move from there positions. The food itself was good, even better so when it wasn't all over May's clothes. They eventually finished there quite good dinner and paid for there food. They thanked Serena deeply for the amazing waiting she did and Ash left her a $20 tip out of niceness and generosity. Serena thanked them deeply and told them to come back anytime they wished.

It was 9:45pm, and parts of the mall were starting to finally close up. May had called her mother and asked her to come and get them, and she told them she would be there around 10:15pm. This gave Ash and May time to explore the mall for a bit, while still holding hands.

They eventually reached the indoor gardens that Kanto Mall was famous for. It was left open until the very end of the night for reasons like this. May and Ash both just stood there and admired the beauty of it all.

"They really are beautiful, aren't they?" May said cheerily.

"Yeah, you really are." Ash responded sweetly. This made May blush immensely as she realized the underhanded compliment.

"Ash, I meant the flowers you know." May said jokingly. Ash smiled at her goofly.

"I know you did," Ash said happily. "and I meant it for you too!".

May was smiling because she was happier right now than she had ever been. She was with the boy she knew she loved, and as of right now, he was returning her feelings tenfold. Soon enough, it sadly had to end, as Caroline arrived to pick them up.

The next thing the two teenagers knew, they were at the Ketchum residence to drop Ash off. May and Ash both were sad that there wonderful night had to come to an end. As Ash moved to get out of the back seat, May called to him.

"Ash wait," Ash turned around to see what May had needed, but was caught off guard by a quick kiss on the cheek. It was fast, but it felt amazing to the teenage boy, as it made him feel all warm and gooey inside. He wish he had another. May was smiling at him slyly. Ash smiled deviously at May.

"I'll call you tomorrow May, you wanted get away with that for long." Ash said teasingly. This caused May to stick her tongue out at the boy as he wished everyone a goodbye.

Both Ash and May went home that night not regretting a single thing. They'd both had the best(and only) dates of there lives, and they both knew so. They both went to sleep thinking of the other, wanting to be with them again. They both wondered what this date will lead too, but hey, it never hurts to be optimistic, no matter what happened in the past.

**AN: Alright, first things first, why was this chapter so short? The basic answer is that the only thing I wanted progressed in this chapter is the date itself, as I wanted to put all the attention into it. **

**Even though the date itself went EXACTLY as I planned it to go, I just feel it was a bit lackluster in the very beginning, otherwise, I thought it was quite good and sappy, which is how I wanted it. Cliches are usually pretty bad, but sometimes they're necessary for the story. If any of you read my Naruto story "The Exit Project", you would know that the last chapter I posted before it's hiatus was the first date chapter. I actually re-read that chapter to see how I'd done it, and I tried to keep a similar pace to that one, but make it different, which I think I did fine. **

**I apologize if you wanted a longer chapter, I didn't wanna have any other plot goal to focus on so I could devote to the date, the next chapter will be a full length one! I have a general idea how it will play out, so it shouldn't be that long before its out.**

**If you liked that story, then please leave a follow/favorite as it really helps and it makes me so happy inside that you don't even know! If you have any criticism to say, good or bad, leave me a review and I'd truly appreciate it. It helps me become a better author as a whole. Last thing, I have a couple idea's for the story that I'd like to run through someone if they're interested enough to listen. It's just ideas on what will happen when in the story and how it will happen. If you'd like to help, then PM me or leave a review saying so and I'll get to you! Thanks for reading everyone! **

**Next Chapter: Lol haven't thought of a name yet :P**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Down Time**_

_**Sentences in Italics and quotes are thoughts!**_

It was a casual Sunday morning in the Ketchum household. It was around 10:00am , and Ash Ketchum was the only one in the house. His mother Delia was having a rare day were she felt like going to church, so she had left about an hour ago. Ash was currently laying in his bed staring at the ceiling in boredom. He'd been up for about 30 minutes doing nothing.

"Man," Ash groaned annoyed, mainly because of the pounding headache he had. "I should have went to church with mom this morning, I think Jesus is the only thing mighty enough to fix my headache."

Ash got out of bed sloppily and made his way into the bathroom to do his "business". All it consisted of was a nice warm shower and cleaning up more if needed. Ash got in the shower and started to think about what he was going to do today. He wanted so much to spend so time with May today like he did yesterday, but she and her mother where going to the police station to do interviews to get anymore information on how May survived and particularly how she is so smart with so little schooling. This basically told Ash he was on his own today.

Ash finished showering and slowly made his way down to the kitchen to put something to eat together. His body was trying to convince him to go back to sleep, but his mind is saying stay up. It was a hard fought battle, and eventually his mind won over and he made something to eat. He settled on an orange and some Gatorade he had from last night. After he finished his 5 star gourmet breakfast, next came the decision of what he would do today. His mom usually helped clean up the church after the service, so she probably wouldn't be home until around noon or a bit after, if even that. This gave him a good window of time to do something entertaining. He thought about calling Gary or Paul and asking them if they wanted to hang out today, but Gary was hanging out with Dawn today, and Paul will probably say no because he isn't exactly "Mr. Social". He instantly thought over to Ritchie. He knew Ritchie worked at Chick Fil a, so that told him he wasn't at work by itself.

He decided he would call Ritchie and see if he wanted to come over and hangout for a bit. He rummaged around for his phone until he found it on the kitchen counter. He found Ritchie's number and hit call.

_RING-RING-RING-RING..._

"Whats up?" Ritchie answered nonchalantly.

"Hey Ritchie," Ash said happily, more so because he really didn't expect an answer. "I don't really have anything planned for today, so I wanted to see if you wanted to come over today, maybe play some Madden or something like that." It was silent for a sec.

"Sure Ash," Ritchie said happily. "I was looking for something to do today either way. It gets hella boring around the house when you're alone."

Ash chuckled at this, mainly because of how he thought it was true for both of them. He and Ritchie had always been the most active ones in there group of friends. They never really liked to go a long amount of time without doing anything at all. They didn't like to be lazy.

"Alright Ash," Ritchie spoke up, breaking Ash from his random train of thought. "I'll be there in about 20 minutes, is that fine?"

Ash mentally nodded his head. "Yeah dude, that will be awesome! See yah in 20."

Ash hung up the phone and went to clean up around the house. If what he expected to happen happened, the place would end up a mess.

"Well," Ash said almost bleakly. "Time to prepare for the worst."

_**Kanto police Station**_

May and her Mother Caroline were currently sitting in the waiting room of the KPD (Kanto Police Department), waiting for Officer Allen to arrive. This was a day May had really been unhappy about for a while now. Today she was going to be talking about her 'experiences' with Giovanni. Her mother came along for obvious emotional support. They'd been there for about 30 minutes before Officer Allen walked into the door.

"Hello ladies," Allen said with little emotion. "I'm going to skip the main introductions because we all know we don't want to be here today, so lets just get this done with as fast as we can, agreed?"

Both May and Caroline nodded her head and got up to head to Allen's private office, but where stopped when he raised his hand.

"Actually Mrs. Maple," Officer Allen said almost hesitantly. "I think it would be a lot less stressful if only me and May did this. I've had situations like this before where it's much easier on the victim."

He was given a questioning look by Caroline, who then looked over to May to see what she wanted to do. May looked at her mother hesitantly and nodded her head, which told Caroline all she needed to know.

"Alright then," she said unhappily. "I'll be out here waiting for you two. If for any reason I'm needed, I'll be right out here, Ok?"

Both May and Officer Allen nodded there heads. Officer Allen motioned for May to head into his office, and both May and Caroline flashed each other one last encouraging smile before the door shut. Inside the office, May took notice of how small it was, but yet it felt cozy and inviting. Her thoughts where interrupted by Officer Allen.

"Please take a seat," He said calmly. "Do you want something to drink? I have water, Gatorade, Soda, and just about everything you could want."

May shook her head no. The truth was that she was extremely thirsty, but she was too nervous to even think about stomaching anything right now. She knew that she's about to have to relive the worst things in her life that would ever happen to her.

"Alright then," Allen said. "First off May, if there is anything you don't want to tell me or you can't, then let me know. I won't make you say anything you don't want too."

May shook her head happily, knowing this put her mind at ease a bit, but not that much. Officer Allen continued talking.

"Well we'll start with something a bit easy." Officer Allen started smiling. "I have a copy of your grades in school right now and have talked to all of your teachers, and I have to say both them and I are impressed. All of your teachers said they never would've guessed this would've been your first year of legitimate schooling."

May was blushing because of what her teachers had said about her. She hadn't really been paying attention to how she was actually doing, but it seems she was doing amazing. Officer Allen continued to speak.

"I've come to the conclusion that dome of these courses can be learned and memorized easily," Officer Allen said with a smile. "But, in Math and English, those classes curriculum are based off the previous years class. So can you tell me why you already know it?"

May thought back to those long years. She really had to think about it as well, because she was almost just as confused as Officer Allen was, then it hit her.

"Books." Was the only things May said. "There were always lots of books were he kept me."

Officer Allen was confused. "What do you mean?" He questioned confused.

May frowned a bit knowing he wouldn't understand.

"When I was down in that cellar kinda thing, he would come down almost regularly and just beat me." May squeezed out in an almost whimper. Officer Allen was listening intently. "He would use almost everything you could imagine. Books, belts, shoes, anything he could get his hands on. Then, when he was done, he just left everything there. Books where his favorite apparently, because he used them most." May seemed like she was about to start crying.

"You can stop if you like," Officer Allen said unhappily, not because he didn't want to stop, but he didn't want to see her cry when she didn't need too.

May looked up to see Officer Allen's reassuring smile. This made her decide to go on.

"He left all different types of books down there," She said steadily. "At the time I could really alright. I'd learned to sound out words and all, so I started to look over the books when no one was around."

Officer Allen nodded at this. "Well what different types of books were down there for you to read?" Officer Allen asked.

May had to think about this as well.

"Well," She said slowly. "There were all sorts of different types of book really. Everything from basic fairy tale books to a long book about some man who created everything in the world. The one I looked at most where the ones with pictures of little numbers and animals having rhythms to help remember them."

May went back to thinking. She really couldn't remember anything else at the moment.

"I'm sorry Officer Allen," May said sadly. "That's all I can remember right now."

Officer Allen smiled. "That's perfectly fine May," Officer Allen said happily. "I'm glad you were able to tell me as much as you did, it really does help clear up some interesting questions.

Officer Allen's smile slowly left his face and an unhappy frown plastered his face instead.

"Well," He said slowly, almost like he didn't want to do this either. "Now we have to talk about Mr. Ramone himself. Can you do it?"

He looked at May with a questioning look. She looked him straight back in the eye and nodded, telling she was ready to speak up.

"Alright then," Officer Allen said slowly. "Let's get started then."

**Back at the Ketchum household**

In the Ketchum household, it was complete chaos right now.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN," Ritchie was screaming as loud as he could.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, COME BACK HERE YOU SLY BASTARD," Ash yelled right back at Ritchie.

What was happening right now? Most people would think Ash was trying to kill Ritchie right now, but it was much different than that. Ash and Ritchie were doing something very important to them.

They were playing each other in Madden 15. Yes, the reason they were screaming at each other as loud as possible was because of a football game. To them, it just wasn't a football game, it was a sigh of dominance. Ash and Ritchie's Rivalry in Madden dated back to Madden 05 on the Playstation 2, and now, 10 years later, they were still going at it strong on the Xbox One. They've both kept track of mow many times they've played each other, a total of 849 times, just to know who's won more games. So far Ritchie was in the lead, winning 425, while Ash was behind with 422. Only 2 times had they tied, so it was always close in competition.

Right now, the Ketchum house was trashed. Glasses were broken, sofa cushions were halfway across the room. It looked like a battle was fought in the vicinity. All for a so called simple game of Madden.

Ash was currently on the offensive against Ritchie, who was winning by a mere 3 points, 21-24. Ash was in Ritchie's red-zone and the 2:00 minute warning just wore off. Ash was nervous because he knew if he didn't score now, Ritchie would win regardless. Ash chose his signature play, the Read Option. It was basically a play were you decided whether to run it or pass it on the go. It's his most successful play to date. Ritchie was just running a blitz to pressure Ash into the wrong play, but that wouldn't happen this time. Ash started the play and immediately saw an open receiver heading down-field, and taking the instant opportunity, he lobbed it down the field to the open receiver. There wasn't a defender in site.

"CATCH IT," Ash yelled loudly. "CATCH THE FUCKING BALL!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Ritchie yelled melodramatically. "PLEASE GOD DON,T DO THIS. DROP THE DAMN BALL."

It was a very intense moment between the two. After 2 seconds in the air, the ball came down perfectly into the receivers hands, causing both Ash and Ritchie to yell at the same time.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, TOUCHDOWN FUCKER!," Ash yelled ecstatically.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, BULLSHIT," Ritchie yelled angry.

Ash nailed the extra point putting him up 28-24 with 1:41 left to go. Ritchie knew he had to do something fast to win this. Both boys setup there kickoff plans. Ash chose his play and waited for Ritchie. Ritchie knew Ash would squib kick the ball to he didn't have a chance at a return so his set his players up in the middle to immediately field the ball.

Ash started the kick meter, bu8t didn't power it up all the way. This threw up a red flag right away for Ritchie.

"Oh my god," Ritchie said shocked. "YOU DID NOT SET UP AN ONSIDE KICK." Ritchie looked at Ash scared, only to met back with an evil smile. Ritchie screamed.

"OH MY GOD PLEASE RECOVER, PLEASE," He screamed louder than before, but it was too late. His players were to far back to field the kick correctly, giving Ash the easy recovery, securing his victory in the game.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT BITCH?!" Ash yelled at Ritchie, happy that he'd beat him after being behind almost all game. Ash then proceeded to take a kneel to end that game safely, just to make sure nothing messes up.

"It was a good game Ritchie, but that makes me at 423 wins." Ash said smugly. "I'm going to pass you soon if you don't pick it up."

Ritchie looked at Ash with hate and then smiled.

"Alright you lucky bastard," Ritchie said cockily. "Just remember who's in the front." Ash groaned at this because it was true, he was winning overall.

"Well Ash," Ritchie said calmly. "I'm gonna head home, my mom will probably need something soon. I'll talk to yah later!" Ash waved Ritchie a good bye and look at the house. There were broken glasses, plates, cushions everywhere, and a knocked over chair. He decided it was about time to clean up before his mom got home.

"At least it's not as bad as last time," He said normally. "I wonder how it's going with May at the Police department." Ash started to ponder, but decided to wait until he talked to her himself, besides, he had a lot of cleaning up to do around the place.

"I really need to stop play Madden with Ritchie here," Ash groaned unhappily as he got to work cleaning his mess up.

**Kanto Police Department**

"So that's what happened?" Officer Allen questioned. May was in front of him and nodded her head.

"Yes," She said slowly. She looked to have almost tears in her eyes. "That's everything that happened."

May had just finished telling Officer Allen basically everything that had happened to her while in Giovanni's hands. It wasn't east by any means, but May found a way to get through it.

"Well then," Officer Allen said. "Let me recap. It seems there was a pattern to everything. You said you were beat a lot and you also have a couple of scars to prove the ferocity." Officer Allen gulped at the next part. "It also seems you were sexually abused a very fair amount while in his hands. Well that just adds to the list."

May could be seen as visibly shaken from having to relive these horrifying experiences.

"Is that all?" May questioned with a held back sob. "I don't think I can do much more..."

Officer Allen gave her a sympathetic look and nodded his head.

"Yes sweetheart," He said kindly to make her feel better. "I just have one more question for you, if you don't mind?" He looked at May with a questioning look, seeing to spot an answer. He was received slowly with a slight nod.

"When was the last time he raped you?" Allen asked slowly and almost hesitantly.

May almost choked up when she heard the question, but she knew she had to help and try and tell him.

"I don't really remember in all honesty." She said slowly and sadly. "I try not to remember those details."

Officer Allen looked at her understandingly. He understood when she meant she didn't want to talk about the past, and understood it might have been really hard on her today.

"Well May," Officer Allen said with a smile. "That's all I need from you. I really appreciate what you did today. It takes so much to go through what you did and be the girl you are today. Beautiful, smart, fun to be around, the boy I see you around with all the time is really lucky."

Allen stood up and held his hand out to shake. May smiled at him and stood and reciprocated. She was finally happy it was over, and she was very thankful of what she was told.

Both May and Officer Allen walked back out to the waiting room to get back with Caroline.

"Hey sweetie!" Caroline said going to hug her daughter. "How did it go, are you alright?"

May looked at her mother and smiled.

"It went as well as it could have gone," She said regularly. "I just want to go home and lay down. I'm just tired."

Caroline smiled at her daughter. She didn't know what she was going through right now, but she obviously understood that it was extremely tiring.

"Alright sweetie," Caroline said soothingly. "Lets get home and get some rest." She turned to Officer Allen. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I really appreciate it." Caroline said thankfully.

Officer Allen nodded and smiled at the two. Caroline and May then made there way to the car to head home and relax. On the way home, May was just sitting in the front seat just messing around on her phone, browsing Wikipedia, which she finds herself doing a lot now. She stopped when she got a text from Ash.

****Hey Gurllllll****

May smirked at the silly text from Ash.

****Hey Ash, what's up?****

May only to wait about 4 seconds before a message was sent back.

****Nothin much, just seeing what you are doing Tuesday.****

May was curios now, she didn't know what he'd want on Tuesday.

****I'm free lol, why?****

Ash fired right back.

****Lol it's a secret, I think you'll like it. So how did everything go today?****

May sighed, she knew this question would be asked soon. She really been hoping it wasn't.

****I don't really know, it was weird. I kinda don't wanna talk about it right now.****

May was hoping Ash wasn't offended by her hesitancy, and thankfully he was understanding.

****It's alright May, we can talk about it later. I just wanted to check up on yah.****

May blushed at this, she loved how he always cared for her.

****Thanks you so much! I really appreciate it :)****

Ash was quick to reply back.

****Well I'll let you go then, call me later tonight! I miss you!****

May turned more red than a tomato.

****I will! Talk to yah soon!** **

May smiled and relaxed into her seat more, and then it hit her. That's why she could do everything she did today.

It was because of Ash. She knew he would always be there for her, and that got her through this hell of a day.

"_I really love you Ash, you have no idea what you do to me..."_

She smiled after thinking that, mainly because she knew after all this, she would be happy. Happy with Ash.

**Ketchum Household**

Ash Ketchum had just finished cleaning up his house and was waiting for his mother to get home. He had made plans with May for Tuesday and also wanted to see how she felt. She was hesitant about talking and he completely understood that. He'd try again another time.

Right now, he was just sitting on the couch deciding about his actions. He was going to take May to Football practice on Tuesday and after he'd take her to the park and they'd enjoy themselves, but he had an ulterior motive.

"_On Tuesday, I finally get to tell May... I love her."_

**Authors Note: Well hello everyone. I haven't updated in a decent while and my excuse is that I don't want too during the summer apparently. I just don't have much inspiration. The day that this is uploaded, I had my first day of my senior year. That means after this one, I'm done (with High-school, at least). I'm actually hoping for more inspiration to write as it's what I did during last school year, I wrote. So try and expect a little bit closer updates.**

**Alright, onto the story! This chapter was something I've haven't had in a while. It was something I really enjoyed to write. I enjoy writing all my chapters, but this one caught my interest. A pretty big decision is whether I bump the rating down to T, because I've decided to cut out the part of the story that included partial rape. The story still will have language, but yeah, it's something I'm pondering. Looking at it now, I'm gonna guess that there are about 5 more chapters to the story as I don't wanna drag it out way to much. The end of the next chapter is were everything should really kick off, and if not the end of the next chapter, it'll be the very beginning of the the one after that, I'm still deciding. That's basically it for the chapter, and that last thing I have to say is that I've recently gotten into Attack on Titan big time, and I love the stories for it, so you _MIGHT_ see a oneshot/story out of me for that soon.**

**If you liked the story, then leave me a favorite/follow as I really appreciate it and it makes my day! Leave a review to tell me what you think, good or bad. I can always you your advice! Thanks for everything guys! You have no idea how much I love you all! 3**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

"_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"**_

The alarm clock was the only noise blaring through the Ketchum household right now. It was currently 6:45am on a Tuesday morning. This was a big day for Ash Ketchum. This was the the day he was going to tell May Maple he loved her, and so far the day wasn't starting out that well.

Ash laid up from his bed and automatically felt a sharp pain in his head. This automatically brought a distressed groan to his mouth.

"Arghhhhh" Ash groaned irritiably. "Why is my head killing me so much lately. This is annoying as hell."

Ash got up from bed and proceeded to do his morning routine, and a little more. Today is a day he wants to do a little bit extra for. All in all, it took Ash until about 7:20 to be finished with everything he needed to do. He'd taken a decent shower and made his hair look like he actually tried just a little bit. After grabbing a very meager breakfast of half an orange and a diet Dr. Pepper, he then decided to ask his mom take him to school, because he just didn't feel like taking the bus today. Thankfully Delia was sitting in the living watching the news.

"Hey Mom," Ash started slowly. "Do you mind taking me to school today? I don't wanna ride the bus."

Ash braced for rejection, mainly because his mother was sometimes on edge in the morning. Thankfully this wasn't one of those mornings.

"Sure sweetie," Delia chirped happily. "Give me about 5 minutes and I'll be ready to go!"

This was perfect for Ash as he needed some time to make sure he had all of the things for today's practice. After rechecking for a third and fourth time, he was sure he had everything, and Delia was also ready.

"Alright sweetie," Delia chirped happily. "I'm ready and waiting for you in the car."

Ash got up and made his way to the car, happy to finally be able to start this day. He'd taken 2 Advil as well before he walked out the door, hoping it would ease his headache.

The ride to school was about as normal and as quiet as one would want it. Ash and his mom had both come to the mutual agreement that talking in the morning wasn't the thing either of them really enjoyed, regardless of the mood they're in. At around 7:40, they arrived at the school, where Delia let Ash out and bid him a motherly goodbye.

"Bye sweetie!" Delia almost screamed to Ash. "Have a good day at school and have fun at practice! Tell May I said hi, and have fun on you're date too!"

Ash blushed when she shouted this, mainly because there were a few other people around to hear her, and it was a bit embarrassing.

"Thanks mom..." Ash said with a slight hesitation. This made Delia laugh because she was trying to embarrass him, and it seemed liked it had worked.

Ash made his way towards the front entrance and stood in front of it for a second.

"Dear God," He mumbled silently, almost as if he's talking to himself. "Please let me get throw this day in one piece."

And as if someone had been listening to his silent words, Ash's day had gone almost spectacular. It all started in his weightlifting class, were he got to see May finally. It was actually a pretty regular class, too. It was leg day, so they did half weighted squats and maxed 2 reps each. It was hard, but almost everyone was able to do it.

May had watched Ash nearly the entire time, mainly because she was trying to decide what he wanted to do with her later. He'd said he wanted to go to the park with her after practice, and she was fine with that, it was just she thought he had some sort of ulterior motive. She'd also talked to Coach Rade about staying after school today to watch practice help with things that they needed help with. He'd said yes like she had expected. Coach Rade had come to like the teenage girl, she was helpful and a nice person.

After there 2nd block together, Ash and May made there way to there Algebra class, which both of them could say they didn't particularly hate, but didn't truly enjoy. The only truly bad thing about there 3rd block class was that they weren't exactly next to each other.

The rest of the class trudged along slowly, both teenagers just waiting for the class to end. They both thought about how bad they felt for Mrs. Ivy, who had to teach such a boring class. Finally, the bell rang. This made Ash jump up with some pep in his step, mainly because he really enjoyed his 4th block, Pokemon History and Care. It was a class he really enjoyed and hoped he could do something like it as a job one day, and he also got to sit next to May the entire time. It was his dream class.

Both May and Ash entered the class at the same time to be greeted by Professor Sycamore.

"Ash, May!" Sycamore greeted happily. It was well known that the two were among his favorite students. "How are you two doing today? Anything interesting happen so far?"

Both Ash and May merely nodded no, as it really had been a pretty plain, but nice day. Ash spoke up for the two.

"Nothing out of the ordinary really," he said contently. "but it's still be a really good day for me, and I'm assuming May's had a pretty decent one too." Ash looked at May with a cheeky grin and she smiled back and nodded her head. This made Professor Sycamore smile.

"Well then," he started happily. "Why don't you two take a seat then, I have some really big and exciting news for the class today!"

From the way he was talking, Ash and May both knew this was gonna be something good and exciting for the both of them and everybody else. They both went to there seats and sat down gently, patiently awaiting for what would happen next.

In the beginning, nothing really extraordinary happened, just a regular class with Professor Sycamore went by. He called roll, joked around with the usual students, Ash included. After everything that normally happened did, he went silent.

"Alright everyone," He started out calmly. "I have somewhat of a semi-important announcement to make today.

Everyone looked at him intently, and you could almost hear the metaphorical crickets chirping in the background.

Sycamore breathed in. "This Friday, we will be having a field day!"

The class was silent, mainly because none of them understood what the excitement would be for.

"What, no excitement?" Professor Sycamore nearly sobbed. "It's alright, I'll just explain what it is. A field day in this class is basically self explanatory. It'll be a class we spend on the football field."

He looked around to gauge the classes reactions so far, and they were about what he expected them to be. Nothing.

"Now the catch with this day is..." Professor Sycamore stopped, almost as to increase the dramatic effect. "This is a day were you are allowed to bring your Pokemon to school!"

This got a reaction out of the class. A lot of people in the class had a Pokemon of there own, which is why they signed up for the class in the first place. Everyone look around excitedly, and many people started to talk about there Pokemon. Unfortunately, Professor Sycamore wasn't finished speaking.

"Wait one second class." Sycamore ordered. "Sit down so I can explain the rules and what needs to happen and what will happen."

The entire class sat down, barre those that never got up in the first place.

Sycamore smiled, seeing as they listened on the first try. "Well everyone, you obviously know that this is going to be a very fun day." He looked around the classroom. "That's why the only thing you need to do is bring back the permission slip I'm about to hand out to you, and bring $2 on Thursday to me...Are there any questions?"

Only one hand went up, and it was Dawn's.

"Professor Sycamore," Dawn questioned quietly. "Why do we need to bring $2 to you?"

Sycamore smiled. "It's a surprise, and I'm sure everyone here will love it!" Dawn seemed to be satisfied with the answer, and she put her hand down and went back to what she was doing before.

"Any more questions?" Sycamore asked. "Alright then, lets begin class then, shall we?"

*****HOUR AND A HALF LATER*****

"Well then," Professor Sycamore said. "It's been a good class. Remember to bring those permission forms back signed and that $2 by Thursday. The bell should ring any minutes, you can leave when it does."

*****BELL RINGS*****

As the bell rang, everyone got up and left, while Ash and May went towards the practice fields. Ash was in the middle of explaining to May what she should do.

"Alright," Ash said nicely. "I'm going to obviously go to the locker room to get dressed and meet with the other guys. Where you need to go is really simple. You know where the practice field is, correct?"

May nodded her head, ash she'd seen it a few times and been on it once.

"It's easy," Ash said reassuringly. "All you need to do is go the the front entrance of the field, and you'll either meet Coach Rade there, or the gate will be open, and you'll see him with a few other coaches on the field talking. Just go up to him."

That seemed to be all May needed to know, because Ash gave her a reassuring hug after he finished talking.

"If you need anything," Ash said comfortingly. "Don't hesitate to tell me or go to Coach Rade if you need too. You're helping us out May, so we've got your back."

Ash smiled at May with a goofy grin that made her insides melt with giddiness.

"I'll remember that," May said confidently. "I'll see you soon." With her last words, she returned his hug harder, making him blush even more. She then turned and started walking, waving as she went. Ash watched as she left, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he caught himself staring at her rear end.

"Damn," Ash thought to himself. "I'm becoming more like Gary."

As chilling shiver went up his spine as he thought about him acting like Gary Motherfucking Oak. It scared him quite a bit.

"_Well,"_ he thought to himself. _"I better get going. I'm gonna see her in about 10 minutes either way." _Ash turned and started to make his way to the locker room, today was a big practice.

**5 Minutes Later**

After a bit of searching and taking her time, May finally made it to the practice field. It was a medium sized field, large, but not quite as big the actual football field. The gate was already opened, and she could see Coach Rade and who she presumed to be the other coaches talking next to what seemed to be a table filled with something, probably medical supplies and water. Coach Rade saw her standing near the field entrance and waved her over to him and the other people.

"Over here May." He shouted so she could hear.

May made her way over to him and started to recognize one of the other coaches. Mr. Nabas, or Coach Nabas, the latter probably being what he was used to being called out here. She only knew him because he was the teacher that worked lunch duty in the halls when she had lunch. They had talked a few times and he was nice to her and she enjoyed his company during lunch when he stopped by.

"Hey May," Coach Rade nearly bellowed. "You can put your bag near the coach's equipment over by the fence, it'll be safe there, I promise."

May nodded and went to drop her stuff off, doing so quickly. When she turned around to head back towards the coaches, she saw the first player to come out of the locker room onto the field, and it was none other than Gary Oak. Apparently, Gary had noticed her too.

"Hey May," Gary said cockily, but not in a rude manner. "What're you doing out here?"

"Ash mainly," She said calmly. "He asked me to come to practice today to watch them and that he wanted to take me somewhere after."

It apparently made sense to Gary, and May had actually assumed Ash had told Gary what he was going to do with her after school, so he was probably just asking to ward off any suspicion.

"Well, I'm happy you're out here." Gary said with a smug face. "You get to watch the best of the best in person, not many have that opportunity."

Before May could come up with a witty retort, more players started to come out onto the field. That prompted Gary to tell her bye and run to greet the other players. She had noticed they weren't wearing actual pants, but what looked to be practice shorts. It was weird, but she didn't really care enough to look into it more.

May made her way back over to Coach Rade to ask what he wanted her to do.

"Hey coach," May spoke up while he was looking at his clipboard. "What do you need me to do? I'd feel bad standing around for however long you're here."

Rade smiled at her niceness.

"Well to start," He said nonchalantly. "You see all those water bottles on that table over there? Can you fill them up with water from the coolers? The players have to keep hydrated, yah know?"

May nodded and went off to the table. There she was met by another man, who looked a bit too young to be a coach.

"Hey there," The new face spoke. "My names Jamie, and I'm the athletic trainer here. I just help around when there is an injury and all."

May shook his hand lightly.

"Hello," May said timidly. "My names May, and I'm here to help out today. Nice to meet you."

May could see Jamie was a genuinely nice person, so she felt at ease around him. He helped her fill up the water bottles before heading to a separate table where it looked like some players were getting their ankles wrapped in tape.

About 10 minutes passed, and all the players got up and headed out onto the field. They lined up in 6 different columns, with about 14-ish in a column. She finally found Ash at the top of the column, facing it. He along with Gary and Paul were up there facing the other players. It seems they would be leading the group's warmups. Or whatever they're doing right now. All May knew was that it looked like everyone was focused on Ash.

"_So this is what being a leader of such a large team is like."_ May thought to herself. _"Well, if anyone here can do it, it would definitely be Ash Ketchum."_

With that thought, she stood back and got ready to watch the boy she loved go to work. It looked like it was about to be interesting.

**AN – Well this chapter had a decent bit in it. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, as I've been writing it for a while now. This chapter went pretty well in my opinion, and I really liked the quality it was written in, mainly because I took my time and enjoyed it. Onto story details themselves.**

**In this chapter, we had May and Ash obviously spend some time together, and May goes to help the football team at the practice. We got a bit of good Ash/May time together, and this chapter sets up the next greatly. I will tell you, a lot of things start to get going next chapter. Everything in my life is starting to slow down a bit, which is good. It's giving me more time to write and do other things I enjoy! I'm also here to say that this story is relatively close to an ending :'( I am EXPECTING 4-5 more chapters after this one, but hey, you never know, there might be more, there might be less. Anyway, I'm also trying to finish this story before I graduate high school, which is June 11****th**** of this year. That gives me a decent time table to work with, so that's that! I don't know if there is a definite sequel, mainly because I have ideas of what I'd like to do, but I'm still thinking over whether I'd like to continue this story. I also have to worry about my other story, "A New Style". I want to complete that one day too Lol.**

**Also, little side note before the end. I've recently finished watching Akame Ga Kill, and by god it played with my emotions a lot. There isn't much FanFiction about it on here, so I'm heavily considering writing a few one shots for it to see where it goes, so don't be surprised if you see that in a few weeks!**

**If you liked the story/chapter and want to be notified when I post another, leave a follow/favorite! It really helps and makes me happy and want to write more! Also leave a review if you have anything to tell me, good or bad. I'm trying to become a better author, and you guys really help me with good criticism and reviews! Thanks for reading guys!**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

To say May was relatively shocked of how the practice was conducted was the true definition of understatement. Yes football was considered a manlier sport, but this was crazy to here. Maybe it was because it was the post season and every game could be the last, but the practice was so intense.

It started out with regular warm ups to get everyone loose and limber, and then they turned up the notch 200%. After they broke the warm up huddle, she assumed everyone went to there respective positions. Quarterbacks and receivers went with each other, offensive lineman went to a big metal rack with yellow dummies on it, while the Linebackers, led by Ash and Gary, went with the defensive line and practiced what it looked like call-outs and ran motions.

"_Wow,"_ She thought to herself. _"Everyone looks like they're trying so hard and yelling at each other. Just for a couple of practice drills." _

Her train of thought was broken after about 10 minutes by someone loudly yelling "BREAK". When everyone heard the yell, they all jogged over to the medium sized table holding the several water coolers and medical equipment. Jamie had also magically reappeared next to her, presumably there to help if needed.

"And this May, is exactly what was yelled." Jamie said to her. "Its actually just a water break so they can hydrate, and they also come to me if they're inured or need some more tape for an ankle or something like that. We need to try and keep as many of these water bottles filled so there's plenty for everyone."

May nodded as she relentlessly filled up bottle after bottle, she came to realize it wasn't terrible hot outside, but the humidity was making it terrible. If she remembered correctly, it was only supposed to be around 82 degrees at most, but it felt like 95 to her, and she wasn't even in heavy padding.

"Hey May," She heard to her right. "You have anything cold for me?"

May turned to her right a bit to see a sweat soaked Ash, and she meant soaked. It looked like he'd ran through the sprinkler system with it on full blast. Ash noticed her almost surprised look and spoke up.

"Don't worry," He said nonchalantly. " Since its the playoffs, we're all pushing each other really hard. Coach is yelling at us and we're yelling at each other more to do it right. It just part of the process."

May smiled because even though she can see how tired and hot he was, he was still happy to be doing everything. She almost got lost in though until she was interrupted by Ash again.

"So uh..." Ash rubbed the back of his head slowly. "Can I have some water now?"

May nearly turned the same color of a tomato out of embarrassment. She'd been caught daydreaming and not actually helping Ash.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry..." May said with an embarrassed smile. "I didn't mean to make you wait that long."

Ash smiled at her and put his helmet back on after a couple swigs of water.

"Don't worry about it," Ash said happily with his signature smile. "I'm not mad or anything. I gotta go though, breaks almost over." Ash smiled and ran off the were Coach Rade was standing, but before he got over there, he turned back around.

"Hey May," He almost yelled. "Remember, if you need anything, at any time, I'm always near the defense!"

May gave him a thumbs up and a smile, to which he smiled back and made his way over the the coaches.

The rest of the practice seem to go downhill in a sense. Not downhill as in it just got worse and worse performance wise, but it got calmer and players were sweating less. It seemed to be a more technical time. They were all probably going over specifics for plays and all.

After about an hour and a half of practice, Coach Rade called everyone into a big huddle in the middle of the field were everyone took there helmets off as well as took a kneel.

"Alright everybody," Rade said as everyone was catching there breath on there knees. "Good practice today. I saw a lot of good efforts and great plays made eve better today, and because of so, there will be no practice tomorrow, and only a light practice on Thursday. Friday is game day, so be prepared. That's all I have to say today, so Ketchum, break it out and everyone go home."

May watched Ash get up and walk towards the middle of the pack and put his helmet up in the air. Everyone else quickly followed in suit.

"Alright everyone," Ash said loudly. "Good practice, lets keep it up all the way until Friday. Helmets up everyone."

Everyone put there helmets in the air.

"LETS GO, BOOM ON 3, BOOM ON 3.

1

2

3"

After Ash hit 3, everyone in the pack let out a loud "BOOM" and everyone ran off the fields. May knew Ash would be a bit to clean up and get dressed, so she decided she would help Jamie with putting everything away.

"Hey Jamie," She said as she waled towards him. "What can I do to help clean up?"

Jamie smiled. "If you can make sure all the water bottles are empty, that'd be amazing. If you find any with water in them, just dump them out on the group and put them back in the holders. I can do the rest."

May nodded happily and went to do as she was instructed. Most of the bottles were empty or nearly empty, so she didn't spend more than 5 minutes doing this task. When she was finished, she said her goodbyes to Jamie and made here way to wait by the boys locker room for Ash.

She got to the outside of the door and just stood by the side waiting patiently, mainly because she wasn't in any sort of rush. The door opened occasionally, with some random players group together talking, usually not paying her any attention, not that she minded it that way regardless.

"So you're waiting for Ashy boy, right?" said a voice that broke through the patient silence. May turned around to see Gary Motherfucking Oak with a backpack around his shoulder looking at her.

"Yeah," She said plainly. "I'm not in any rush though, we're just going to the park."

Gary smiled cockily, like he always did.

"Well don't worry," He said carelessly. "Ashy boy is almost done in there, just drying off so more."

Gary turned around and walked away before she could thanks for the update, or reply at all. He held up his hand with a peace sigh, which she assumed was his way of saying goodbye on the go.

As she turned back around to the door, she was met by A damp haired Ash.

"Boo" He said playfully as she turned right into his face. This caused May to jump in her place, but nothing more. This made Ash down a playful frown.

"Awww," He moaned playfully. "I guess I'm not as scary as I thought."

May grinned at the playfulness he showed.

"No," She started off jokingly. "The only thing that scares me right now is that disaster you call hair, learn to brush little boy."

Ash looked at May before bursting out laughing at the comment about his hair. He stood next to May and they started walking away.

"Well at least one of us has good hair," Hen said jokingly. "You can make up for my bad hair, kay?"

May smiled and they continued walking along the school parking lot, heading towards the park in the process. Since the park itself was in walking distance. Unfortunately, May just realized something.

"Oh damn," She muttered to herself, but audible enough for Ash to hear her. "I left my bag on the practice field,"

Ash frowned slightly at hearing this.

"That's fine," He said with a smile. "We'll just go back and pick it up, no biggie to me, besides, I need to make sure I turned all the lights and water off in the locker room."

May smiled as they both turned around and made there way back towards the practice field and locker room. Since they hadn't walked that far, the trip back wasn't very long at all.

As they reached the locker room, May turned to Ash.

"I'll be right back," She said happily. "Do what you need to do!"

"Be safe!" Ash said before heading into the locker room.

May walked over to the practice field, taking her time doing so. She reached the gate, which was still open. This was something that had worried her on the way back, that her bag might be locked in the practice field, but alas, she lucked out apparently.

Going over to the area were she thought she'd put her bag, she found nothing.

"_Weird,"_ She thought to herself. _"I swear I left my bag with the coaches stuff when I put it down."_

As may turned around to head over somewhere else to check, she was met with what she processed shortly to be an object falling down on her. Unfortunately, she was right, as she was knocked in the head, out cold, by what looked to be a piece of wood.

The person with the wood dropped the piece and walked over to the girls unconscious body, not smiling, but grinning with satisfaction.

"You know sweetheart," The man said eerily. "I've been t\looking for you for a while now... And Giovanni Ramone doesn't like to wait,"

_**Authors Note: Well damn, I actually am alive. First I'll give a chapter recap, and then give actual updates below.**_

_**First off, May gets to witness a big practice for the football team, and they TRY and start the very beginning of there date. However, its all interrupted by something I've been saying was gonna happen for the past couples of chapters (LOL MY BAD COORDINATION). Giovanni Ramone finally reappears and its signals the beginning of per say the final stretch of the story unfortunately :((( Besides that, not much else happened in this chapter. I would've made it longer but I felt like I'd be forcing myself at that point and I'd rather not have that impact the story. **_

_**Now for a little info on my life and reasons why I haven't updated much anything. I actually graduated high school this past June, and also turned 18 almost 2 weeks ago. I'm not a full fledged adult. That being said, stuff has actually picked up for me a bit. I do have a job (working in masonry with my dad.), so I work most everyday barre rain or no clients. This takes up A LOT of my time, and I'm tired when I get off, hence why I don't write as much. I also built a legitimate gaming PC, and when I'm not working or sleeping, I'm enjoying games with my friends, something I hadn't really been able to do since I had my Xbox 360 a couple years ago. I also won't lie, I've haven't had much inspiration for writing lately. I want to write, I seriously do, but nothing comes to mind. I only did a chapter today because I had someone leave a couple reviews that made me happy and kinda inspired me. I also wanna do some work on "A New Style", but I don't know about a time frame for the next chapter. Another thing is that I've just been hella lazy. When I did have inspiration, I just didn't wanna type. No excuses there. **_

_**I don't know when I will update again. I don't wanna make any definite decisions because I'm bad about that. I might update this weekend, next week, or even next year for all I know. Just know these stories aren't abandoned. Thanks for everyone that's sticking by this story and enjoying it! You make me smile when I see it has a review/favorite/follow!**_

_**If you enjoyed the story, please follow/favorite/review so I know so! It helps the story and as an author,it makes in immeasurably happy! Leave a review if you have anything to say, be in criticism or flames, I welcome everything to become a better author so you can enjoy my stories!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
